A Second Chance in Love
by Ria Binger
Summary: Harry and Hermione haven't had the best of luck when it comes to love. When Bellatrix Lestrange escapes Azkaban, Harry, along with Hermione and Luna, go into hiding in a small town called, Forks where something interesting awaits them. HG/EC H/B J/L AU
1. A Bad Day with Bad News

**I know the title seems like the same but it isn't. Believe me when I tell you that it's not the same story. I hope you guys like it. **

**I would also like to send a big thank you to my beta reader, keelhaulrose, for helping me with the first and second chapters. Thank you!  
**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Set a year after the Great Battle of Hogwarts and New Moon only that instead of picking Edward Bella picks Jacob. **

**Chapter 1- A Bad Day with Bad News**

It was a beautiful August afternoon in Hogesmade. The small village was filled with excited people who were preparing for the school term in Hogwarts to start. The sound of crushed fallen leaves was in the air as everyone carried on with their daily routine. One person however wasn't as excited as the others.

_**Lying, cheating, good-for-nothing asshole**_, angrily thought one woman, rushing to get away from somewhere.

People around her recognized her by simply looking at her. She wore a pair of jeans with a light blue shirt and a windbreaker jacket. Her sneakers would make loud noises as she rushed down the street. The one thing that was hard to miss was her bushy honey brown hair. It was none other than Hermione Granger, and she was having a really bad day.

She had caught her boyfriend, Ron, with his ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown, in bed at the apartment they shared. Hermione's heart started to break when she saw them asleep in bed. Her reaction was quick and loud. She screamed Ron's name in a sad sob. It scared the two secret lovers awake. When Ron saw her, he immediately started to explain.

It wasn't the first time they had slept together. They had been secretly seeing each other for the past month. Ron blamed her working late as the reason for the affair. When hearing this, Hermione got pissed…really pissed.

She gathered her things as Ron tried to ask for her forgiveness. He even told Lavender their relationship was over to prove to Hermione he wouldn't do it again. But it was too late. After she gathered her things and placed them in her enchanted purse, she hexed Ron. The last words to him were "I hope she was worth it." Then she Apparated.

She didn't know where she was heading. All she knew was she didn't want to be there. She had Apparated in the dark, quiet streets of Diagon Alley. She walked down the streets for awhile, trying to gather her thoughts. The night's events didn't truly hit her until she started to think about old memories. She couldn't believe what had happened. Everyone thought they would be a great couple and they were until a month ago.

They started arguing more when Hermione started her job at Flourish & Blotts. He complained that he hardly got to see her due to her long hours at work. She never thought that he would do something to hurt her despite the problems they had. But he proved her wrong which hurt her to admit.

After walking for a few hours, she decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. Though she knew she wouldn't get much sleep, she wanted to be alone to prepare for what tomorrow might bring.

When morning came, Hermione got dressed and headed to the fireplace. She decided to fire-call her close friend, Luna Lovegood. Despite their different beliefs, Luna had proven to be a great friend to her when she needed someone. If anyone could provide her a listening ear, it would be Luna.

Luna was getting ready for work when Hermione fire-called her. She was happy to hear from Hermione but knew in an instant that something was wrong. Hermione asked her to meet her at the Three Broomsticks in Hogesmade after she got off from work. She said yes which made Hermione a little happy. They said their goodbyes and Hermione ended the connection.

After talking to Luna, Hermione walked the short distance to her job. If anything could temporarily occupy her mind, it would be work. Luckily for her, it was another busy day due to students getting their books for school. She was able to leave work early enough to head to Hogesmade before meeting Luna at the Three Broomsticks which brought her to where she was at the moment.

Every time a memory of Ron came to Hermione, she would come up with an insult in her head. So far she had come up with over 100 before finally entering the Three Broomsticks.

Arriving earlier than planned, Hermione sat down at the table nearest to the fireplace. She opened her purse and pulled out one of her favorite books, Hogwarts: A History. Books had always been Hermione's escape from the world. So it was no surprise that after only reading the first two pages, she was hooked. She was so engulfed in her book that she didn't notice someone approaching her table. So it wasn't a big surprise that she jumped when someone said, "Good to see you, Hermione."

She looked at the direction the voice came from. She was surprised by the person in front of her. She had to do a double take to be sure who it was that stood before her. But she couldn't ignore that scar.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, still a little surprised.

"Yes, 'Mione, it's me." Her best friend, Harry Potter, said.

If it wasn't for Harry's scar, Hermione would have a little trouble recognizing him. He didn't look like the Harry she was used to seeing. He always appeared decently dressed with his hair somewhat tamed and a sparkle in his eyes. The person before her looked like he hadn't slept in a week. He had a slight beard growing and the sparkle in his eyes seemed to be gone. The one thing that stuck out about him besides the scar was his clothes. He wore a short-sleeved red shirt underneath a blue plaid button up shirt with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. They were the only thing that looked somewhat clean.

Hermione was somewhat at a lost for words for a few seconds before she finally said, "It's good to see you, too, Harry."

She got up from her seat and went to give him a big hug. After the hug, they both took a seat at the table. Hermione put her book away while Harry looked around the pub. To Hermione, it looked like he was trying to find someone. _He's trying to find Ron_., she thought. She didn't know how Harry was going to react to what had happened. But she knew that he needed to know. But how was she going to tell him that his best friend cheated on her with his ex?

Finally, after he stopped looking, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Where's Ron?"

"He's at his apartment, recovering from that awful hex I left him with." She answered, angry.

Harry was taken aback by her answer. Though he knew Hermione to be straight forward, it surprised him how blunt she was. He couldn't comprehend what she had said. _What the hell did he do that she left him with a hex? I hope he didn't do something stupid._, thought Harry, trying to figure out what Ron might have done.

Hermione must have read his mind when she started to tell Harry what happened. She told him about everything from the problems they had been having to catching Ron with Lavender in bed, together to now. Recalling last night's events were awakening the pain she felt when it happened. She fought back the tears, trying not to let it bother her. When she finished, a tear slid down Hermione's face. Harry got up from his chair and sat down next to Hermione. He placed an arm around her and gave her a comforting hug.

"He's a bloody asshole for doing that to you. He'll realize what he did was a big mistake."

"I just can't believe that he threw away a year together for a fling with his ex. How can he be so daft? I gave him my heart and he broke it in a million pieces. I thought he was the one, Harry."

"Everything will be okay, Hermione. You'll find someone who will be a way better boyfriend to you than Ron ever was." He was trying to help her feel better.

"I don't know, Harry. I just don't see the positive in being in love anymore."

"It's okay. I believe that you'll find someone." He gave her another hug.

"I hope you're right."

They both sat in silence for awhile as Hermione regained her composure. Harry removed his arm from around her to scratch his head. They both looked around the pub to watch the hustle and bustle until Hermione asked, "So what brings you here, Harry?"

"Luna fire-called me from work. She wanted to tell me something important so she asked me to meet her here. She also told me that you were going to be here waiting for her. So I got dressed and headed this way."

"Well, you look…" Hermione was a little hesitant to finish her sentence.

But Harry seemed to know what she was going to say next when he finished her sentence by saying "like crap".

"Yeah, you look like you haven't slept in a week. What happened?" She looked at him with concerned eyes.

Harry looked at his hands for awhile. His eyes glistened as he let out a deep sigh.

"Ginny left me."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you."

"Ginny left me."

"What? When did this happen?" She was surprised by the news.

"A week ago."

Now Hermione understood why he looked the way he did.

"Why did she leave? The both of you looked happy the last time Ron and I saw you. What could have possibly brought her to leave you?"

"Me."

Hermione looked at him with a confused yet concerned look on her face.

Harry let out another sigh before he said, "Ginny had been trying to get me to open myself up to her ever since we started living together. Though I never denied my feelings for her, she wanted to know everything that was bothering me or what was on my mind. I would listen to whatever she had to say so she wanted to be able to be there for me. But I just couldn't bring myself to talk about anything. At first, she was patient with me. She would give me my space and let me handle it on my own. Sometimes we would do something to get my mind off of thinking too much. But recently she grew tired of it. She started to push me harder to just say what was wrong. We would get into arguments over something small. She kept asking me to talk to her and I just couldn't. So a week ago, I guess she had had enough because when I got home from work, she was gone. I found a note from her on the kitchen table. It said that she hoped that I would find someone I can open myself up to. It also said that she needed to be with someone who wasn't afraid to talk to her about what was on their mind."

"So you've been hibernating in your house ever since?" She already knew the answer.

"Yep, after I read the note, I spent most of my time releasing my pain and anger. About three days after Ginny left, Luna came to visit after finding out what happened. At first, I didn't let her in despite her warning me that she would Apparate in. But after awhile, I let her in and she was amazed I could live in my house with it being such a mess. She even said it looked like the Nargles attacked while I was asleep."

Hermione tried not to laugh. _That's Luna for you_, she thought before continuing to listen to Harry.

"She sat and talked with me about what was going on in the outside world. She wanted me to try to be normal again. She hated the fact that I was hurting. So I told her that I would try to. To make sure I would try, she would come over after work and have me go out for a walk with her. She even gave me some books to read since I wasn't getting much sleep." After he said that, Hermione gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"You actually read a book?"

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, think about it, Harry. Ron and you had me always help you on your homework. It would sometimes take everything in me to get you to read. The only book I've seen you read because you wanted to was our 6th year Potions book."

"Hey, it was a good book. I learned a lot from it."

"That's because it gave you the answers." She tried keeping a straight face.

"That's why I learned a lot from it."

Hermione looked at him before they both burst into laughter. Her friendship with Harry has always been different than her another friendships with boys. Everyone thought that they would end up together. But their relationship was completely platonic. She loved Harry like an older brother. She enjoyed talking to him about anything. But it worried her about how things had ended with him and Ginny. She hoped that he could eventually find someone he could share his secrets with. But one thing did bother her.

After they settled down from laughing, Hermione asked, "Harry, why didn't call me when this happened?"

"I thought you knew."

"This is the first time I heard about this."

"I thought Ron told you because he knew. He found out the day it happened. He was visiting Mrs. Weasley when Ginny came home, crying. He sent me a letter telling me I was an idiot for not being more open with her and that I didn't deserve her. I figured he must have told you about it."

"No, he didn't tell me a thing. Maybe he was too busy sleeping with that slut of his to even bother telling me about OUR best friend. Even if I was busy at my job, I'm not too busy to be there for a friend. Wait until I see him again. I'll give that good for nothing, lying, cheating, asshole of an ex-boyfriend A PIECE OF MY MIND." Everyone in the pub looked at Hermione and Harry. Harry nudged Hermione's side, which caused her to look around the room. She blushed seeing all the faces stare at her.

"Sorry." She said, giving them a small smile.

Everyone went back to what they were doing while Harry laughed at Hermione for her outburst. In the midst of his laughter, they heard someone asked, "Why are you going to give Ron a piece of your mind, Hermione?"

They both turned around and saw Luna standing next to their table. She was dressed in a black sweater with a blue button up shirt underneath. She wore a pair of blue jeans and her favorite Converse shoes. She looked at them both with curiosity in her silvery grey eyes.

"He didn't tell me about Harry and Ginny breaking up. He was too busy sleeping with Lavender Brown to care." Hermione replied, with anger in her voice.

"Ron cheated on you?" Luna asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded as she began to tell Luna what happened the night before. As she listened, Luna's face quickly began to change to being surprised to being somewhat angry. But as quickly as the anger showed, it began to fade into concern. When Hermione finished telling her what happened, Luna reached her hand across the table to give Hermione's hand a comforting squeeze.

"He didn't deserve you, Hermione. You'll find someone better than him. Someone who will love you for you and would treasure the time you do spend together." Luna said, giving her a smile.

"Thank you for your words, Luna. But like I told Harry I don't see the positive in being in love anymore. I mean, come on, I'm not that pretty and people find my intelligence somewhat annoying. So who is going to be interested in someone like me?" Hermione argued, not seeing what they saw in her.

"How do you think I feel, Hermione? Even with girls falling for me because I was the Chosen One, no one girl has ever loved me like Ginny did. I honestly don't know if I would find someone who would be willing to put up with the fact that I can't seem to open up." Harry argued back, joining in the conversation.

"Well, you have a better chance than I do." Hermione said, still a little gloom.

Hermione couldn't see what Luna and Harry saw in her. She wanted to be able to say that they were right and that there is someone out there who would love her for her. But she believed she had that with Ron and he quickly betrayed her over the simple fact that she was working too much. _Maybe with time I can see what they see. But right now I think I'll just try to mend my heart before I can give it to anyone else.,_ Hermione thought, trying to think positive.

Hermione was jerked away from her thoughts when she heard Luna say, "I know thinking positive is hard right now, Hermione since things ended with Ron just yesterday. But I do believe you will find someone. I always try to think positive about things otherwise I think I would go mad if I thought anything negative. I felt the same way as you do about how someone can love me. I'm weirder than most girls but I figure if someone can't accept me for me, then there's no point in being with them. Harry and you will find someone and be happy again."

"Even if I don't see it right now, I hope I can see what you two see someday." Hermione replied with a small smile.

"You will and maybe I will too. I just need to get over my fear of being close to someone." Harry said, smiling back at her.

"Why are you afraid of doing that?"

"Because I'm afraid that someone will try to kill me again. They haven't found all of Voldermort's followers and I don't want to put the people I love in danger again. Too many lives were lost from the last battle. Shoot, to be honest, I'm also afraid that Bellatrix Lestrange will find a way out of Azkaban."

"I highly doubt that she would be able to at least not without help from Voldermort, which makes it even more impossible since he's dead."

The mention of Bellatrix Lestrange reminded Luna about something.

"I forgot to tell you the news I had, Harry." Luna said, after Hermione's comment about Bellatrix.

"Is it good news?" Harry asked, hopeful.

"No, I'm afraid it's bad news." Luna answered, in a calm voice.

"What's the news then?" Harry asked hoping the news wasn't too bad.

"Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped from Azkaban."

**Please Review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Fleeing and Seeing

**Chapter 2-Fleeing and Seeing**

"What?" Hermione replied in a loud voice. A few people turned to look at their table.

"Keep your voice down, 'Mione. We don't need to cause a panic," Harry whispered, smiling and nodding at the other people.

"I'm sorry, but this is really bad news. You know as well as I do that she is going to come after you."

"I figured that much. But you still need to keep your voice down."

"Fine. How did you find this out, Luna?" Hermione asked, looking at her.

"Neville told me. He was called into a meeting with Kingsley and McGonagall. They told him what had happened. Since you had taken that leave of absence, Harry, Kingsley suggested to Neville to pass the news to me. So during our lunch hour, he came to see me at work and told me what had occurred. He was with me when I had fire called you," Luna replied.

"Do they know how this happened?" Harry asked, somewhat curious.

"They are quite baffled by it. Last time she escaped, she had help. But since she was the only one to escape, they are unsure on how this happened."

"Great. First Ginny leaves me, and now this. When can I get a break? I'm tired of having people come after me. This is the very reason why no one should be with me. My life is going to be in danger until Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters are caught. This is why I can't open myself up. I'm afraid of being too close to anyone in fear that I might lose them," Harry exclaimed, frustrated.

"Harry, we'll think of something. If I need to stop thinking negative, so do you. You will find someone who would do anything just to see you happy and would do everything they could to protect you," Hermione argued.

"Okay. I'll stop thinking negative," Harry snapped back, wanting to change the subject.

They both stopped talking, not really knowing what to say. It worried Harry that Bellatrix was on the run again. Though it bothered him to admit it, he was somewhat glad that Ginny and he broke up. She would now be with her family who would protect her. He didn't want his friends to have to go through the pain again. Maybe it would be best if he would just leave his home to protect those around him. But he knew if he did that, Hermione and Luna would find him and would literally knock some sense in him. Probably Hermione would do that while Luna watched with a somewhat dazed look.

It wasn't long before Luna interrupted his thoughts by saying, "There's something else I forget to tell you, Harry."

"Its not more bad news, is it?"

"Actually, no, it's not. Neville also told me that both Kingsley and McGonagall wanted to speak to you."

"Just me?"

"Well, originally it was just you. But I asked Neville to inform them that Hermione and I would be joining you. I didn't want you to have to go alone and I didn't think that Hermione would want that either."

Hermione nodded, agreeing with Luna.

Harry gave them both a smile, grateful to have them as his close friends.

"When would be a good time to see them?" Hermione asked.

"We can go whenever we are ready. Kingsley has been in his office most of the day with McGonagall, alerting others of what has occurred," Luna answered.

"If you two are up for it, we can go right now. I want to know what they want to talk to me about," Harry said, looking at both girls.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Hermione replied.

Luna nodded, in an agreement.

"Okay. Let's go to my house. My fireplace is connected to Kingsley's office. If he's expecting us, I don't think it would be a problem," Harry said as they started gathering their things.

After they were done, they got up and headed out the door. As soon as they were outside the small pub, they Apparated to Harry's house.

When they Apparated to Harry's house, they appeared in the doorway. Harry, without saying a word, started to lead them to the living room.

As they entered the living room, Hermione couldn't help but noticed the state it was in. _So this is what he meant by releasing his emotions. I can see why Luna thought the Nargles attacked while he slept_, thought Hermione looking around. Everything was out of order except for a couch and a coffee table. Hermione fought the urge to clean using a few spells. But she quickly remembered why they were there in the first place.

Luna couldn't help but smirk at Hermione's face when she noticed the wreck in Harry's living room. She had gotten used to it after awhile. She even noticed Hermione messing with her wand. Luna smiled again as Harry asked, "So are we ready to go?"

Hermione and Luna both nodded as Harry went to get a handful of Floo powder. He entered the fireplace and stood facing Hermione and Luna. He then dropped the powder and yelled "Minster of Magic's office." He then disappeared in the green flames.

Luna immediately followed behind him and then Hermione behind her. But that was after Hermione used her magic to clean up Harry's living room.

When Harry appeared in the fireplace in Kingsley's office, neither Kingsley nor McGonagall recognized him. Do I really look that different? Harry wondered, as they tried to figure out who he was. It didn't help that when he stepped out of the fireplace, two Aurors were pointing their wands at him. But it wasn't long before Luna, followed by Hermione, came out of the fireplace. It was then that Kingsley and McGonagall both knew who was standing before them.

"It's good to see you three," Kingsley said, walking up to them.

The two Aurors lowered their wands and walked away while McGonagall joined Kingsley in greeting their guests.

After saying their hellos, Kingsley led them to his desk. He conjured three extra seats and said, "Please have a seat."

Harry sat in the middle seat while Hermione and Luna sat in the chairs next to him. Kingsley sat down while McGonagall stayed standing beside him.

"I'm sorry for not recognizing you, Harry. You look quite different than from what I'm used to seeing," Kingsley said, apologetic.

"No need to apologize, Kingsley. After Ginny left, I sort of lost my desire to get out of bed," Harry said, giving him a small smile.

"That's understandable, Harry. But I'm glad that you were able to come by," Kingsley replied, giving Harry a small nod.

"How have you been, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, looking at her former student.

"I've…been better, Professor. Things didn't end too well with Ron and me," Hermione replied, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Mr. Weasley and you seemed to be happy."

"We were. But I guess it wasn't meant to be. Anyway, never mind that; let's talk about what has brought us here," Hermione suggested, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, that is a good idea, Ms. Granger," Kingsley said, nodding his head.

"Have you got any leads on where she might be?" Harry asked.

"No, we've checked the places we knew she might go, but no luck. We do know that her main objective is you." Kingsley answered, looking at Harry.

"There's no disagreeing on that. Have the others been warned?"

"Yes, everyone who helped in the final battle has been warned. But everyone's main concern has been you." Kingsley said.

"I don't want them to worry about me. I want them to be safe."

"That's what I admire about you, Harry. You always put others first. But I must ask that you consider being under Auror protection until Bellatrix is found."

"I'm sorry, Kingsley. But I must decline. I don't want to put anyone in danger again. You should offer it to Luna and Hermione so they will be protected. I can take care of myself."

"Have you gone mad, Harry? You are not going to deal with this on your own. Luna and I are sticking by you no matter what. Isn't that right, Luna?" Hermione looked at Luna, who nodded when Harry looked at her.

"I know you guys want to be there for me. But I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you. You are like sisters to me. I'd feel better if someone was there to protect you. I want to join the search for Bellatrix as well. I am an Auror, after all," Harry argued.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I will not allow you to do that. There is a chance that Bellatrix could meet up with the other Death Eaters that are still on the run. I also don't think Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Granger appreciate you thinking that they need protection. Ms. Granger has been there for you since your first year in Hogwarts. Ms. Lovegood has been there for you ever since you started Dumbledore's Army in your fifth year. They both know you care about them, and that you're looking out for their best interests. But I do know that if you were to look for Bellatrix, they would be looking with you," Kingsley said.

Harry looked at both of his friends, looked at him. He knew Kingsley was right. If it wasn't for them and everyone else, he probably would have given in to Voldermort years ago.

Harry let out a sigh and said, "Then what do you suggest we do? I don't want to go in Auror protection again."

"I'm sure we can think of something." Kingsley replied, as they all started to think.

Ideas were thrown around the room. Each one that was mentioned was quickly thrown out. It seemed like they couldn't decide on a good way to protect Harry without him being in the protection of others. As they were thinking, Hermione began looking around the room, hoping to find an answer. Beginning to lose hope of finding one, she found something that instantly got her attention. She got up from her seat and went straight towards it. She caught the other's attention as they were curious as to what she was doing. What caught Hermione's interest was a map, a map of the United States.

After not saying anything for what seemed like an eternity, McGonagall asked, "Ms. Granger, is everything all right?"

Hermione turned around and looked at them, with a smile that told them she came up with something.

"I have an idea. What if Harry, Luna, and I go to the U.S? We can use different names and just start fresh," Hermione said, starting to pace.

Kingsley and McGonagall looked at each other, pondering over the idea. They then turned their attention to Hermione again as Kingsley asked, "It sounds like a good idea. But how do you suggest we choose a state let alone a city? Also another problem you may have is the way you look. You all might be mistaken for underage teenagers."

Hermione thought this over until something else came to her mind.

"We can draw a state name out of a hat. Then we can pin the map of the state on the wall and throw a dart at it. Whatever city it lands on is the city we'll go to. It will be impossible for anyone to figure out where Harry might be. As for us going, Professor McGonagall could pretend to be our guardian. We can pretend that we are all related," Hermione explained, liking the idea even more.

"It won't be hard to pretend we are related. We already treat each other like family," Luna added, with a smile.

"Well, that solves one flaw. What about the names? It'll be hard to get used to a new name," Kingsley said.

"We can use our middle names and use the same last name. Professor McGonagall could still help you locate Bellatrix. She wouldn't have to stay with us all the time. She could make the occasional visit into whatever city we're in that way no one would get suspicious on why three teenagers are by themselves. We would have to find a house with a fireplace so it could be connected with the Floo Network," Hermione explained solving each problem the idea might have.

"It sounds like an excellent idea, Kingsley. Harry would be well protected being miles away from here because Bellatrix would expect him to hunt for her. He will have Ms. Granger and Ms. Lovegood there with him. I'll be able to there to give Harry any news on Bellatrix and help them when they need me," McGonagall said, approving the idea.

"I do like the idea. What do you think, Harry? Would you be willing to go miles away from here?" Kingsley asked.

Harry looked at the floor as he thought about it. He had to admit that Hermione's idea was better than the ones they had come up with. It would let him be able to be protected without having people constantly watching him. It even gave him the chance to experience how his life would be without anyone knowing who he was. What he didn't like about it was that he had to be away from his home and for who knows how long. _As long as Bellatrix is out there, I might not be able to come back anytime soon. My only hope would be if we go somewhere that has something interesting to offer_., Harry thought, going over the good and bad in his head.

He was soon interrupted from his thoughts when Kingsley asked, "Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw that all eyes were on him.

"Sorry. I must've gotten lost in my thoughts," Harry answered.

"It's alright. But we would like to know your thoughts on Hermione's idea," Kingsley said.

"I like it. But would you, Hermione, be okay with leaving England? This is our home after all," Harry asked, looking at her.

"I'm okay with the idea. I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't. As much as I don't like being away from here, it would help keep my mind busy," Hermione replied.

Harry knew what she was referring to or at least who she was referring to. He thought the same thing when it came to him and Ginny.

He turned to Luna and asked again, "What about you, Luna?"

"I'm okay with it, too. I know I'll miss Dad. But I think this could be quite fun. It could be like an adventure." Luna replied with her Luna smile.

"Well, if you two are okay with it, then I guess all I have to say is where do we start?" Harry said, with a smile.

Happy that they finally came to a decision, each of them started to write state names. They used McGonagall's hat to place the pieces of paper in. After they finished, Hermione shook the hat a bit and then handed it to Luna.

"You get to pick a state, Luna." Hermione said, as Luna placed her hand inside the hat to draw a state.

She picked up a crumpled up paper from the bottom and pulled it out. She unfolded it as everyone waited to hear what the name was.

"Washington." Luna read, as Hermione enlarged the Washington state section on the U.S. map.

Hermione got up from her chair, map in hand, and placed it on the wall. She then conjured a dart and a blindfold. She then walked to Harry and said, "Now you get the honor of picking a town."

Harry got up his chair and stood in front of the map. He kneeled down a little so that Hermione could blindfold him. She then handed him the dart and said, "Now on the count of three you will release the dart, okay?"

Harry simply nodded.

"1, 2, 3!"

Harry threw the dart and heard it land with a thud.

Hermione went to the map as Harry took off his blindfold.

"What town did it land on, Hermione?" he asked.

"A town called Forks."

Meanwhile, in Forks, Washington, Alice Cullen was enjoying a nice early morning game of baseball with her family. She was having fun being the pitcher as she threw the ball towards Rosalie, her sister, who was the current batter. Her family consists of her father Carlisle, her mother, Esme, her brother, Edward, her sister, Rosalie and her husband, Emmett, and Alice's husband, Jasper. They were divided into two teams with Esme as umpire. It was just your typical game of baseball…with the addition of the thunderstorm.

Some people in town would find it weird that they were playing during a thunderstorm. But if you heard the booms and clashes, you could understand why. Alice's family wasn't your average family. They are vampires…vegetarian vampires. But that wasn't their only secret. Alice, Jasper and Edward each had a unique gift. Jasper could sense the emotions of others and Edward could read minds. Alice was able to see into the future somewhat. She was only able to see the outcome of a decision someone makes. It could come handy when danger came near. But at other times it seemed like a curse. Only one person knew the truth and that was Alice's best friend, Bella Swan, who was also Edward's ex-girlfriend.

The game was going great with the game tied. Alice was about throw the next pitch to Jasper when the ball suddenly dropped from her hands. She looked as if she was lost in a trance. In an instant, her family knew that she was having a vision. They quickly went to her side as Edward entered her mind to see what her vision was. When the vision was done, she and Edward both had a confused looks on her face.

Noticing their faces, Carlisle was the first to speak.

"What did you see?" he asked, looking at Alice.

"I saw three people coming to Forks," Alice answered, still looking confused.

"Why did you see three people coming Forks?" Rosalie asked, wondering why she wasn't giving them more information.

"I don't know. I couldn't see their faces." This made the Cullens look at each other in shock.


	3. Alice's Vision and Their Plans

**Here's Chapter 3. Sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I like to give another big thank you to my beta reader, keelhaulrose. Thank you!**

**As always, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3-Alice's Vision and Their Plans**

After hearing Alice's words, the Cullens headed back home. There was a loss for words between them as they ran. However, all of them were wondering the exact same things. What did Alice see and what did the vision mean? Alice never had vague visions before except when they concerned Jacob Black, a shape-shifter from the Quileute Tribe, and Bella's new boyfriend.

When they arrived at their house, everyone sat down in a circle in the living room. Alice, staring into space, kept trying to figure out the vision in her head. Silence filled the room as all eyes were on her. She knew what they were waiting for, but she didn't know where to start. So used to seeing what the future might hold and fixing the outcomes, but how was she to tell if this was good or bad?

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Carlisle as he asked, "Alice, is everything alright?"

Alice sighed as she said, "I don't know. I keep running this vision through my head. I can't seem to figure it out."

"Well, from the looks on yours and Edward's faces, it seems like this one has you puzzled."

Alice grimaced, "More like confused and frustrated."

"Would you like to tell the rest of us what you saw? Maybe we can figure this one out together."

Alice nodded as she started to explain: "I saw three people in a room with a map. Then they were in a car passing the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. They were each getting close to someone."

"Can you tell who these people are?" Emmett asked.

"No, all I could see were their bodies and the clothes they wore," she answered.

"So you couldn't see their faces at all?" Rosalie asked, still surprised.

"Nope. Like I said earlier, I couldn't see their faces. It was like seeing a blurry photograph."

"Who were they getting close to?" Carlisle curiously asked.

"Well, one was getting close to Bella," Alice replied while turning to look at Edward.

At the sound of Bella's name, the rest of the family also turned to look at Edward.

The breakup changed the relationship between Bella and the Cullens. After returning from Italy, Bella knew a decision had to be made between Edward and Jacob.

Edward, wanting to thank Jacob for protecting Bella while he was away, accompanied her to the woods to meet him. It was then things became interesting.

He still doesn't know how it happened so fast; from thanking him to arguing about Bella. She tried to stop them from arguing but her efforts were useless.

Having heard enough, Bella snapped. She told Edward that maybe they shouldn't start dating again. She went through Hell while he was away and only Jacob was there to comfort her. Still, she hoped they could be good friends. Edward, heartbroken, vanished from the forest and Forks at vampire speed. The moment he left, Alice saw what took place in her vision. Informing the rest of the family what had occurred, she left in pursuit of her older brother.

Alaska was where she found him, alone with his thoughts. Interrupted when Alice joined him, he assumed she already knew what had happened. So he just talked about his feelings, and Alice let him vent his pain. But the moment he said he wasn't going back to Forks, Alice stepped in. Reminding him that Victoria was still on the loose, and even with the pack's protection, Bella still needed them. Not wanting to push his decision, Alice headed back to Forks. Not long though after her departure, Edward was soon behind her.

It was hard at first for Edward to deal with the fact that Bella was with Jacob. She gave him his space, but kept in contact with the rest of the family, except for Rosalie. When she did start to visit again, Edward and Rosalie would go hunting. After awhile, however, he began to be a friend to her. Things were still a little weird between them, but he was finally starting to move on. He was even on civil terms with the mutt.

Even though, things were better between them. Edward's family was still worried about him. They had hoped that Bella would be the one to bring him out of his dark place. He knew they were worried, but sometimes their concern drove him crazy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Edward asked.

"Well, she is your ex-girlfriend. It's not weird for you to hear that someone else is going to get close to her?" Emmett asked, curious.

"No, Bella has always been someone to attract attention whether it was good or bad. Besides, we're friends now. Her relationships are none of my business," he answered, somewhat annoyed by the question.

"We were just concerned about you, Edward. You didn't take the break-up very well," Esme replied, giving him an apologetic look.

"It's alright. I know things were bad at first, but they have gotten better," he said, trying to reassure the others.

It didn't work.

"So, Alice, who were the others getting close to?" Emmett asked, changing the subject.

"Well, the second person was getting close to…"Alice hesitated as she turned to look at Edward again.

This puzzled the others who looked between the two.

"Me," Edward finished her sentence as the others looked surprised.

"Wait a minute. This stranger was getting close to Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"We did just establish that by what I said," he replied, calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this? The point of us living in Forks is being able to hide what we are. It's bad enough that Bella knows our secret. If this stranger gets close to you, wouldn't they end up finding out what we are?" Rosalie asked, annoyed by her brother's calmness.

"Yes, this would be a problem. We don't know anything about them," Carlisle replied, thinking it over.

"What about the third person Alice? Who were they getting close to?" he asked, looking at her.

"I don't know. I couldn't see their face either." She answered.

"Wow, now I can see why this vision has you confused." Emmett replied, surprised.

"What should we do, Carlisle?" Esme asked, looking at her husband.

"Well, it might be for the best to relocate to a new city," he answered, deep in thought.

"We can't do that. Victoria is still out there." Alice argued.

"So? Bella doesn't need us. She has her mutt boyfriend and his fellow mutts for protection," Rosalie argued back.

"Even with their protection, they wouldn't be able to track her decisions like I can."

"Alice is right. We need to stay here to help protect Bella. We don't know if these three strangers don't pose a threat to her, especially the one who's going to get close to her," Jasper replied with his Southern drawl. He had been trying to keep Alice calm ever since they left their private baseball field. It had proven to be a difficult task.

"They do have a point," Emmett said after a few minutes of silence. His statement earned a glare from Rosalie. She hated it when he didn't side with her.

The family seemed indecisive on what to do. They all turned to Carlisle who was always the neutral party when it came to making decisions involving their lives. He hated to admit it but he, too, was torn as to what to do. He, like the others, was intrigued by Alice's vision. He wanted to see the mystery behind these people who would be coming to their small town. But if they were a threat he didn't want their secret to spread or have them bring danger to their family. When even he couldn't make a decision, they would use a different method to decide.

"Alright, to resolve this, let's take a vote. All in favor of staying in Forks, raise your hand," Carlisle said, looking at his family.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and even Esme raised their hands.

"All in favor of leaving."

Rosalie raised her hand even though she knew that it was futile.

"Then it's decided. We will stay here."

"So what shall we do when these strangers come to Forks?" Jasper asked.

"We stay on guard. If they prove to be friendly, then we let the vision take its course. But if they prove to be dangerous, then we must find a way to make them leave Forks as quickly as possible. For the time being, we just observe how they are and hopefully figure out who they are," Carlisle answered as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Should we inform Bella of the vision?" Alice asked, looking at him.

"No, we don't need to worry Bella. She has enough on her mind as it is," Alice knew what he was referring to. Edward looked between the two, curious, as to what Carlisle's statement meant.

After everything was settled, everyone left to their regular routine as they prepared for the day. Edward and Alice stayed in living room while Jasper left to change out of his baseball clothes.

They didn't say anything to each other at first, but Edward's curiosity got the better of him.

"What did Carlisle mean about Bella having enough on her mind?" he asked, looking at his sister.

"I thought her relationships weren't any of your business," Alice answered, with a smile.

"They aren't, but I thought things between her and Jacob were going great."

"They are. It's just, from what Bella told me, a certain thing that usually occurs when a member of the pack finds their mate hasn't happened yet."

"Do you mean he hasn't?"

"Nope."

"Wouldn't what you saw cause a problem?"

"Yep, a very big problem"

_England, late at night_

Meanwhile, back in Kingsley's office, Hermione, Harry and Luna were adding the final touches on their plans. After choosing a city, they started to call each other by their middle names. Harry was now James, Luna was Ophelia, and Hermione was Jean. It was a little weird, at first, but after awhile, they slowly began to get used to it. Kingsley even suggested that Professor McGonagall use her middle name, Amelia, as well. Now all they had to do was come up with a last name to use.

It had proven to be a difficult task since they couldn't seem to decide on one. So they decided to take a break from choosing. Harry and Kingsley were talking about the latest Quiditch match while Luna and Professor McGonagall talked about Hogwarts. Hermione decided to take the time to read a book. She decided to read a childhood favorite of hers, Treasure Island.

She loved reading about the adventure of a young boy searching for buried treasure. As she read the book, she soon began to realize how much alike the main character was to Harry. _Your modern day Jim Hawkins_., Hermione thought, smiling.

Then it dawned on her. Jim Hawkins. James Hawkins. Ophelia Hawkins. Jean Hawkins. Amelia Hawkins. She smiled brightly as she shouted, "I figured out a last name!"

Everyone looked at her as Harry asked, "What is it?"

"Hawkins. We should use the last name Hawkins."

"Hawkins? How did you come up with that?"

"I got it from this book, Treasure Island. The main character, Jim Hawkins, reminded me of you. I ran our names with it and it fits. Try it."

Harry, Luna and Professor McGonagall looked at each other. Then they looked at Hermione and nodded.

"James Hawkins." Harry liked it.

"Ophelia Hawkins." Luna liked it.

"Amelia Hawkins." Professor McGonagall liked it.

"Jean Hawkins." Hermione loved it.

Everyone smiled. She was right. It did fit.

"Okay. Now all we need to do is get the proper documents together for you to travel and to receive your new identity," Kingsley said, getting up from his seat.

"Travel? Why don't we just Apparate or use the Floo network?" Harry asked, curious.

"McGonagall and I thought it would be better for you to travel by plane. It would avoid suspicion from the people who live in Forks. I don't think they would easily accept four strangers just appear out of nowhere." Kingsley answered.

"You're right. It would be suspicious. What do we do after we arrive?" Harry asked.

McGonagall and Kingsley looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll be enrolling you three in muggle high school." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Okay. Sounds like a…Wait. What?"


	4. Welcome to Forks

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I'm really sorry that it took this long for me to update. To make it up to you, I wrote a long chapter. I hope you guys like it. To avoid confusion, Harry, Hermione, Luna and McGonagall call each other different names. The trio calls McGonagall 'Grams' because like my beta keelhaulrose said it's almost close to Ma'am. I decided it would be easier for using their middle names in the dialect alone unless I'm writing from the Cullens or Bella's point of view. With that said, I hope you enjoy Chapter 4. **

**A Big Thanks to keelhaulrose for being an awesome beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4- Welcome to Forks

"We are now approaching Seattle, Washington. We will begin landing in thirty minutes," spoke a voice from the intercom.

Hermione looked up from her book as the people around her started to prepare to board off the plane. Harry was still sleeping despite the loud announcement. Luna was looking out the window, fascinated, by how small the world seemed while Professor McGonagall watched the people around them.

When they were buying their plane tickets, they got to test out their new identities. As far as the passengers and airplane attendants were concerned, Professor McGonagall was Amelia Hawkins taking her three grandchildren, James, Ophelia, and Jean Hawkins to Forks for hopes of a new life. But even if it seemed like the people were nice and didn't bother them, Professor McGonagall was still on guard to insure her former students' safety.

After putting her book up, Hermione went to wake up Harry. He stirred a bit but then would go back to sleeping.

"James, wake up!" Hermione exclaimed, gently moving him by the shoulder.

"Five more minutes." Harry replied, with sleep heavy on his voice.

"Bloody hell, James, wake up. The plane is going to be landing soon."

That caught Harry's attention.

"Finally! I didn't know how much more sitting I could bloody take," exclaimed Harry happily.

"I found the trip rather pleasant," Luna replied, with a smile.

"I agree with Ophelia. But I also can't wait to get to Forks. I'd like to see the school we will be attending," Hermione was excited by the thought.

"Don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to going," Harry replied.

"It'll be fun, James. Learning about American History, Science, and Literature would be an incredible experience," Hermione couldn't understand why Harry wasn't excited.

"No offense, Jean. But you are the only person I know that would find learning fun."

Hermione was about to say something when Professor McGonagall said, "Enough, you two. You both have different opinions about this."

Hermione and Harry just nodded and sat back in their chairs.

"How are we getting to Forks, Grams?" Luna asked.

"We have a car waiting for us in the airport parking lot. Jean will be driving us there," Professor McGonagall answered, looking at Hermione.

"I didn't know you could drive," Harry looked at Hermione, with a surprised look.

"I learned over the summer. I took a driving course with," Hermione looked down with sad eyes, "Ron."

Harry just nodded and looked away.

Even though she had Harry and Luna to talk to, Hermione was trying her best to stay strong. She tried her best not to think about Ron. But it had proven to be a difficult task for it seemed like everything around her reminded her of him.

"We will now begin landing. Thank you for flying with us," spoke the voice from the intercom.

Hermione took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and started getting her things.

_Forks, Washington, At Forks High School_

Alice was sitting in her English class, trying to pretend to have interest in the lesson she had heard over and over again. But she was having trouble doing so. Then all of a sudden, her pencil fell. To everyone around her, it seemed like she was still staring into space. But her mind was consumed with another vision.

When it was over, Alice was welcomed to the class and the teacher looking at her.

"Miss Cullen, I'm glad that you can finally join us," the teacher said, looking at her.

The class giggled at this statement.

"Sorry, Ms. Harrington, but can I please go to the restroom?" Alice asked, with apologetic eyes.

"Very well. But when you come back, I want you to pay attention to the lesson. Otherwise, it's detention," Ms. Harrington replied before turning her attention back to the rest of the class.

Alice simply nodded as she got up to leave the classroom. As soon as she got to the restroom, she made sure she was alone before locking the door. She then pulled out her cell phone and called her brother, Emmett.

_At the Cullen residence_

Emmett was spending his morning, playing his favorite video game. Rosalie sat with him, reading a magazine while Esme was watching a cooking show on the TV in the kitchen. All three of them were trying to keep their minds occupied. Alice's vision was still heavily on their minds. After the others had left, the three of them talked about the possibilities of who these strangers could be. Emmett thought they could be ninjas. Rosalie shook her head while Esme chuckled. He was always the one to lighten up the mood.

His phone started to ring which caused Rosalie to look up from her magazine. Emmett pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. He mouthed 'Alice' to her as he picked up the phone.

"What's up?" Emmett asked.

"Hey, are you and Rosalie busy right now?" Alice asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm just playing a video game and Rose is reading a magazine. Why? Do you need something?" Emmett asked, curious.

"I was wondering if you and Rosalie could go look for a car for me."

Emmett was confused by this.

"I thought you liked your car. Why would you want us to look for another one?"

"I'm not looking for a car to buy. I had another vision. They just arrived in Seattle. I saw them getting into a red Honda Fit. If I'm right, they should be passing the 'Welcome to Forks' sign in about three hours," Alice explained.

"Oh, okay. How will we know that it's them?"

"How many red Honda Fits have you seen around here lately?"

"Good point. All right. We'll do it. We'll keep you informed. We were going to go hunting anyway."

"Okay. Thank you." Alice hung up.

Emmett hung up his phone as he said, "Hey, honey. Want to go hunting for a car?"

_In the red Honda Fit, a long way from Forks_

_Folders, notebooks, pencils, _thought Hermione, looking at the road. She was bursting with excitement over the chance of learning something new. She wanted to be sure that they were prepared. But other questions ran through her mind.

_What was the school like?_

_Would she fit in?_

_Would she make a lot of friends?_

_Would she meet someone?_

She shook her head at the last thought. Last thing she wanted was to be in another relationship after just getting out of a failed one. She knew there was a possibility of meeting someone in Forks. But right now her main focus was keeping them, especially Harry, safe. She still couldn't help but wonder what Forks had in store for them. Before they left, Hermione decided to find anything about the small town. She came across a book from the Quileute tribe that lived not far from Forks. It was a book of legends that the tribe told to their children. The one legend that intrigued her was about 'The Cold Ones'. It didn't take long for her to figure out that they were referring to vampires. She remembered her first meeting with a vampire at Slughorn's party during her 6th year in Hogwarts. He was a friendly man and wasn't afraid to answer her questions about his lifestyle. He even told her about vampires that lived in a village in Italy. Though she was lucky to meet a nice vampire, she also knew that they were bad ones. With that in mind, she tried to find evidence of vampires like any unexplained deaths or disappearances to prove that they could be living in the small town, but she couldn't find any. So she dismissed the matter for the time being, thinking that they might have moved on.

But she still couldn't help but wonder.

_Are there vampires living in Forks?_

_Three hours later, at the 'Welcome to Forks' sign_

Emmett was starting to get restless. He hated having to sit still for any length of time. Even if it had only been for twenty minutes. Rosalie couldn't help but smile at him. She was perfectly content with just sitting with him. They had seen every other car except the one they were waiting. Emmett was about to climb the 'Welcome to Forks' sign when Rosalie said, "They're here."

Emmett looked at the road and spotted the red Honda Fit.

"Come on. Let's follow," Emmett said as they got up from their spot and ran.

They stayed hidden in the trees as they ran with the car. They soon began to see familiar buildings go by. Soon the car pulled into a parking lot. When Emmett and Rosalie realized where they were, they decided to stay put and wait.

_In the red Honda Fit, entering Forks_

Harry and Hermione were having a conversation about music with Professor McGonagall when Luna, out of the blue, said, "I feel like we're being watched."

Harry and Hermione shared a look with each other. They were used to Luna's out of nowhere statements.

"Why do you feel like that, Luna?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"I don't know. I just feel like someone is watching the car," Luna replied, looking out the window.

"I'm sure it's nothing, dear," Professor McGonagall replied.

Luna kept looking out the window, in her usual dazed expression. Hermione decided it was her turn to take her mind off of it.

"Luna, do you know any music that will scare away the Nargles?" Hermione asked, taking a quick glance at her through the rearview mirror.

Luna's face lit up.

That got her attention.

After several minutes of driving and coming up with some scare-away-the-Nargles playlists, they had arrived at Forks High School.

As they were trying to find a parking spot, they were amazed by how small the school looked. Luna was in awe with how it looked, having never seen buildings like it before. Hermione told them about the school's history and how their schedules might work. Luna listened, intently while Harry half-listened, bored with the topic.

After finally finding a parking spot, they all got of the car and headed inside. Luna was again amazed by the way everything looked. She asked about the different things that she saw and Hermione answered every question she had. It didn't take them long to find the front office. They headed inside and were greeted by a smiling face.

After filling out the necessary paperwork, Harry, Luna and Hermione were taken to see the school counselor about their classes. McGonagall sat down in a chair next to the front desk. Ms. Cossio, the secretary who greeted them, decided to take this opportunity to ask McGonagall why they moved to Forks. Without skipping a beating, McGonagall began telling her the story that she went over with Hermione.

She told her that she had come to Forks for the summer with her parents when she was a small girl. She fell in love with the small town and the nature around it. She had hoped to bring her own children here one summer, but life always seemed to get in the way. When she finally had plans made to come, her sons and their wives were tragically killed in a car crash. She suddenly found herself the mother, father and grandmother of her three grandchildren, James, Ophelia, and Jean.

When asked how the children were related, McGonagall answered by telling her that James and Ophelia were siblings and Jean was their cousin. Ms. Cossio nodded and told her how well-behaved they were. McGonagall simply smiled and replied with a quick thank you, hoping the conversation would end.

It didn't.

She continued asking questions about their lives and McGonagall answered them with ease. She was hoping that the others would join her soon. About ten minutes later, they finally came out of the counselor's office. After making sure that they had all the paperwork they needed, they said their good-byes to Ms. Cossio. Harry held the door for them, and then followed after they each went through the door. He didn't notice the young woman that was about to enter the office. He bumped into her, causing her to drop the books she was carrying.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Harry said, helping her gather her books.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying….attention," replied the girl, looking up.

She stared at Harry with curiosity in her eyes. He nervously smiled at her as he handed her the books.

"Are you new here?" she asked, after not saying anything for what seemed like forever.

"Yeah, we just arrived. We came to register for school so we'll be starting class tomorrow."

"We?" This made her even more curious.

"Yeah, my sister, my cousin, and I just moved here with our grandmother."

"James! Come on, we need to go see our new house!" yelled Hermione, as Luna and McGonagall walked out the front doors.

"Sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you..." Harry paused, realizing he didn't catch her name.

"Jessica. Jessica Stanley," she answered, with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica. Well, I better be going. See you later," Harry said, as he ran off to catch up with the others.

"Bye," she replied as she watched him run away.

She stood there for a minutes after realizing what she was originally doing. She went inside the front office and took the opportunity to ask Ms. Cossio a few questions.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked when Harry caught up with them.

"Her name is Jessica. I accidentally bumped into her when I was leaving the office. She's cute," Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Possible crush?" Hermione asked, nudging his side.

"No, she reminded me too much of someone that I don't really like."

Hermione looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"How did she remind you of someone?" she asked.

"The look she was giving me. It reminded me of someone I met at Hogwarts my 6th year," Harry answered, not looking at her.

"Why don't you like this person?" she asked, still trying to figure out who he was referring too.

"She helped hurt my best friend," he answered, walking away.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She knew what person he was referring to.

Lavender Brown.

_Great, now I have to deal with another gossiper that stares,_ thought Hermione, as she ran to catch with Harry.

_On a bench in the Forks High parking lot_

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on a bench under a tree near the school, talking about the newcomers. When they had parked their car, Rosalie and Emmett discovered that there were four of them. The three that were connected to Alice's vision were the three teens that consisted of one guy and two girls. They were curious as to which girl was the one to get close to Edward. Emmett thought it might be the girl with the wild bushy honey brown hair while Rosalie thought it was the girl with light blonde hair. They were currently waiting for them to come out of the school so that they could follow them again.

As they waited, the football team coach walked by them. When he looked their way, he smiled, realizing who it was.

"Well, well, if it isn't Emmett Cullen. How are you doing, son?" he asked, walking up to the couple.

"Doing good, sir. How about you?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm doing great. Hello, Ms. Hale, how are you doing?" the coach asked, looking at Rosalie.

"I'm doing good, Coach West. Thank you for asking," she answered, being polite. She didn't want to be mean, but they were sent do something. She looked at Emmett trying to tell him that they needed to leave.

He didn't get the message.

As Emmett and Coach West continued to talk, Rosalie looked at anything she could find interesting. A car, a person….just about anything to avoid the talk of sports.

During her search, she spotted two of the people they had been following. Then not far behind them were the other two. She quickly pulled at Emmett's shirt to get his attention. He ignored her and continued his conversation. She watched, annoyed, as the newcomers loaded up in their car and left the parking lot.

_Great, now what are we going to do?_, she thought, looking at the direction the car headed in.

She looked back at Emmett.

_He is in big trouble when we get home_, she thought, as she leaned back against the bench.

_In Forks High, during lunch _

Edward, Alice and Jasper were pretending to eat lunch to blend in. They tried to hide their faces of disgust as they picked at their food. Like the others, they were trying to figure out who the newcomers might be. Edward brought up a good possibility.

"They could be part of the pack," he suggested, looking at Alice.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, munching on a carrot.

"Think about it. When Bella decided to take up cliff-diving, you didn't see Jacob rescuing her. So that could be the reason why you can't see them,"

"That would be a good reason, but you forget I saw their bodies, just not the faces. So that reason is out the window,"

Neither of them said a word as they thought about the vision more. They each dissected it piece by piece to see if they missed something. All of a sudden, Edward looked towards Jasper. When Jasper realized that he was looking at him, he looked up and met his gaze. Edward then nodded and went back to pretending to eat. Alice was curious about the exchange. But before she could ask what was going on, Jasper asked her a question.

"What about the third person? You couldn't see who they were getting close to, right?"

Alice was curious why he asked this question. "That's right. I couldn't see them at all," she answered, trying to catch his reasoning for asking.

"I was curious about this. What if that person was a member of the pack?" he suggested as Alice thought about it.

"I didn't think about that. It could explain why I couldn't see who they were. I thought it could possibly be someone like them. But who do you think it might be? I know that Sam has imprinted from what Bella tells me. I think he's the only one so far," she wondered while Edward and Jasper nodded in agreement.

While they continued to talk, Jessica Stanley entered the cafeteria. She had a huge smile on her face as she headed straight to her usual table with her friends.

_Wonder what lovely gossip she has for her friends today?_ Edward thought, rolling his eyes. Jessica's thoughts were the ones that he liked to avoid the most. He hated hearing her talk about the latest crush she had and how she deserved to date them over their girlfriends. She had been jealous of Bella ever since her first day of school. He sometimes couldn't understand how she could be friends with someone like that.

He was about to ignore her thoughts yet again when a thought of hers caught his interest.

_That new guy is so cute. I wonder if he's seeing anyone_, she thought as she walked by their table.

Alice and Jasper watched as Edward listened.

"Something wrong?" Alice asked, wondering why he was listening to Jessica's thoughts.

"No, nothing's wrong. But I think the newcomers have arrived."

_Somewhere else in Forks_

After leaving the high school, Hermione and the others headed to their new home. They looked at the different houses and stores that were in Forks. Luna asked different questions about what they were and what they had. Hermione and Harry answered them the best way they could. They each admired the scenery of Forks as they listened to music. It wasn't long before they arrived in front of their new house.

It was a beautiful two story red brick house. The windows stood out with their white paint. The door was a dark red that blended with the bricks. Tall trees and bright colored flowers surrounded the house. They looked in amazement as they unloaded their car. McGonagall led the way as they walked up the front steps. She unlocked the door and then opened it up.

They walked inside and were in awe with their living room. It had white walls with deep green carpet. A black couch was against the wall across the fireplace. A matching loveseat sat between two windows with a side table next to it.

Not far from the entrance was a staircase that led to the second floor. They walked further into the house and found their kitchen. It had blue tiles that surrounded the walls and floor. Wooden cabinets surrounded the room. They had a silver-colored sink with dark marble counter tops. There was a matching fridge and stove that were placed into different parts of the kitchen. A microwave stood by itself in its own cabinet area.

Next to the kitchen was a dining room. A wooden oak table with four chairs stood at the center with shelves surrounding the long sides.

A door stood next to the farthest shelf. In it was a study filled with empty bookcases.

"This is going to be Jean's favorite spot," Harry said with a smile as they looked around it.

In the center of it were four desks, one big one and three somewhat small ones. Each had their own lamps and drawers to keep their school/work things in it. In the back of the big desk were portraits of famous witches and wizards. Each of them greeted them as they entered the room.

"I wonder what our rooms look like," Luna said as she continued to look around. The three of them looked at each other before racing upstairs. McGonagall shook her head with a smile, happy that they were excited about something. She soon followed behind them curious about her own room as well.

The first ones to get to their rooms were Hermione and Luna. Their rooms represented their House colors on the walls, floors, their curtains and even their bed sheets. They had a four poster bed that sat in the far corner of the wall. In front of their beds was a trunk that had their names engraved in it. They both had oak dressers. The only difference between the two rooms beside the colors was Hermione's bookcases. In the corner opposite the bed was a line of bookcases that reached the ceiling. Their rooms were joined by a long bathroom. The doors that lead to their bathroom represented one of their house colors. They each had a sink but shared the rest of the bathroom. They looked around their rooms in awe. Luna was sitting on her bed when Hermione came in.

"What do you think?" she asked as she looked around Luna's room.

"I think it looks lovely. I wonder what James' room looks like?" she answered as Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry was the next one in his room. His room was just like Hermione's in color, but was different in a few different ways. Like the girls' rooms, he had a four poster bed with a trunk with his name sitting in the front. His room was filled with his favorite Quidditch team posters and even had a flag that supported the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had an oak dresser that sat across from his trunk. Not far away from his door was another door that led to his own bathroom. He went to sit on his bed as he looked around his room. This was his new home for however long it took for the others to find Bellatrix. Harry wondered if living in Forks would be good or not. He was lost in his thoughts when Hermione and Luna joined him.

"Wow, James, your room really suits you," Luna said causing Harry to jump.

"Thank you, Ophelia," he replied, smiling at her.

"I wonder what Grams' room looks like," Hermione said as they looked at each other in curiosity.

McGonagall's room was across from Harry's room. Her room was fairly bigger than the others. Her room had a black oak four poster bed that was in the center of the room. On the other side of her room, there were a whole row of bookcases that were filled with magical items. Her walls were dark blue with white carpet. In between her rows of bookcases was a door that led to her bathroom.

Her bathroom had dark green tiles with white walls. It had a big bathtub and a walk in shower. She had a white marble sink with a large vanity mirror on top of it.

After admiring her room, McGonagall left to find the others. She found them, sitting around the living room, talking about their new home. She listened to their conversation for awhile before clearing her throat to get their attention.

They each turned to look at her as she said, "Now that you have seen your rooms and the rest of the house. It's time for us to get to work."

"Work? Work on what, Grams?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well, since this is our new home, we should make it feel like home. While I work on putting protective charms and detections spells on the house, you three can do whatever changes you see fit to your rooms and any part of the house," McGonagall answered, waiting to see what their reactions would be.

Without giving it a moment's thought, Hermione and Harry ran to their rooms with Luna not far behind. McGonagall shook her head with a smile as she started her part.

Harry wanted to make his room bigger while Hermione wanted to add more shelves to hers. Luna stared at her bare blue wall before conjuring up some paints. She then conjured a paintbrush and started to paint.

_Forks High School, after school_

Bella Swan was walking out of the school building when she bumped into her friend, Jessica. News had spread rather quickly around the school about the three new students. It didn't take Bella long to figure out who was the starter of the news. For that reason, it didn't surprise her when Jessica asked, "Did you hear about the new students?"

"Yep, during English class. The whole school is talking about them. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole town knew by now," Bella answered as they headed to the parking lot.

"Well, I was the one who actually saw them. Well, one of them, anyway, but he was the one to tell me about his sister and cousin. I wonder if he has a girlfriend," Jessica replied which caused Bella to shake her head.

As much as she liked talking to Jessica, the one thing she didn't like about her friend was her guy-crazy ways. It always seemed like a different guy every week. This week's lucky fellow happened to be the new guy.

Jessica continued to talk about the new guy as they walked. Bella would simply nod and smile to whatever she said. The last thing she talked about was the mysterious lightening bolt shaped scar he had on his forehead before they finally met up with their friend, Angela Weber.

"Hey, Bella. Hey, Jess. What's up?" Angela asked with a smile.

"Oh, I was telling Bella about the new kids," Jessica answered smiling back.

"I heard they came from England," she replied, excited.

_Not this again_, thought Bella as they started talking about the new kids again.

Bella half-listened to them talk as she started thinking about Jacob. It had been seven months since they had started dating. Their relationship was a great one with Jacob spending most of his time at her house. Though their relationship was really great, they had one problem…Jacob had yet to imprint on her.

She couldn't recall how many times he had to reassure her that imprinting would come, but it bothered her the longer it seemed to take. She often wondered if what happened with Leah and Sam would happen to her and Jacob.

She continued thinking about it until Jessica interrupted her thoughts.

"Earth to Bella! Hello?" Jessica said, looking at her.

"Hm, what?" Bella asked, snapping out of her daze.

"I was asking you what your plans were for tonight," Jessica replied, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I'm going to have dinner with Charlie at Carver Cafe before I head to La Push to see Jacob which means I have to get going. I'll see you guys later," Bella said, beginning to walk away.

"See ya," both girls said before continuing their conversation.

Bella walked the short distance to her faithful old red truck. She opened the driver's door and placed her things inside. She got inside, started her truck, and left.

_In another part of Forks_

After spending a few hours fixing, adjusting, and setting charms, their new home looked different than before. Each of the rooms was bigger than before. The study had more bookcases than before and gave them more room to place their desks wherever they wanted. Harry put his favorite pictures up after placing a charm on them for them to stop moving. He had some of his friends, one of parents, and the rest were special moments he had when he went to Hogwarts. He added a special dresser to keep his favorite magical items in. He wanted to have a reminder of his life back at home. Hermione put more bookcases in her room and had a chair with a side table with a lamp for any late reading. She separated her books by topics so she could easily find them. Luna's room was the most different yet unique of them all. The bare blue wall with one white window became a piece of art. Luna had painted a mural of Hermione, Harry, McGonagall and her standing in front of their new home, during a bright sunny day. Luna, covered in paint, stood in front of her mural, smiling. She really enjoyed painting and this was her best work ever. The only other thing she added to her room was an easel with a stool. She had paints set up on it and even had space on her other walls to place pictures she painted.

As she continued to stand there, she was soon joined by Hermione, who looked at her work in shock.

"Wow, Ophelia! This is amazing!" she exclaimed, continuing to look at it.

"Thank you. I've been working on it since Grams suggested doing something to make this feel like home," Luna replied, smiling.

"Well, it's really beautiful. I think James and Grams would agree." Hermione complimented again.

"Thank you. Is there something that you needed?" Luna asked, starting to head to the bathroom to clean her paintbrushes.

Hermione followed behind after taking one last look at Luna's work.

"Yes, Grams suggested that we go have dinner at a café not far from here. After that, we're going to get go grocery shopping. Then when we come home, I'll teach you everything you need to know about Muggles just in case James and I aren't around to help you," Hermione answered as she helped Luna with the cleaning.

"Okay, I'll wash up and I'll meet you downstairs," Luna said after they finished cleaning the brushes.

Hermione just nodded as she walked to her room using her bathroom door.

After getting ready, they left the house, got in their car, and left.

_The Carver Café_

The Carver Café wasn't very far from where they lived as McGonagall had said. In fact, they had passed it before heading to their new house. McGonagall thought it would be best to let the locals know how they look like and as to not draw attention to them. After parking their car and getting out, they headed inside.

To their surprise, the Café was busy as a bee. Waitresses were bringing food to different tables, the sounds of food being cook could be heard from the kitchen, and the people around them were deep in conversation. They also noticed a few people looking their way. They tried their best to not pay attention to them as they looked around for a place to sit.

"Wow, it's really full," Harry whispered to Hermione as they continued looking for a place to sit.

"Should we go somewhere else, Grams?" Luna asked, looking towards McGonagall.

"I don't know, but if we can't find a place to sit in the next five minutes. We might have to go somewhere else to eat," McGonagall answered, hoping to find a spot.

Meanwhile, in the same Café, Bella was eating her usual dinner with Charlie when she looked up and noticed four new people standing near the entrance.

_Wow, that guy does look hot,_ she thought, as she looked at the lone male of the group.

Charlie glanced over at her and noticed her staring. He looked in the direction she was looking and realized who she was looking at.

"Are those the newcomers everybody is talking about?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Yeah, I think they just got here today. Do you think they will be able to find a table in here?" Bella asked, looking around the café.

"Probably not, but if we made room, they can have dinner with us before we leave. What better way to get to know where everything is than talking to a Police Chief?" Charlie suggested, beginning to leave the table.

"Come on, Dad, I don't think they want to sit with two complete strangers," Bella replied, looking at him.

"Bells, you know how it felt to be new here. It will show them that there are nice people in this small town," Charlie said, walking away before Bella had a chance to stop him.

He walked up to who he assumed was the three teenagers' grandmother. He smiled at her and said, "Hello, there. My name is Charlie Swan. I'm the Police Chief of this town."

McGonagall looked at him, surprised, by the kind gesture before saying, "Hello, my name is Amelia Hawkins. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Swan."

"Pleasure is all mine. Are these your grandchildren?"

"Yes, this is my grandson, James and my two granddaughters, Ophelia and Jean." Each of them smiled and waved at him. "We just arrived to Forks a few hours ago and were hoping to get something to eat. But it seems this place is full. Do you know where there's another place to eat?"

"There's no place better than this café. Would you like to have dinner with my daughter and me?"

"We don't want to be a bother to your meal. We can always go somewhere else to eat."

"It's okay, you wouldn't be a bother. Come follow me."

Charlie started to head back to his table. McGonagall hesitated for a moment before following him, with Harry, Hermione and Luna behind her.

Bella couldn't believe that Charlie managed to get them to eat with them after watching the exchange between him and the old woman. She watched them walk behind Charlie as they headed their way.

Harry continued to look around the café, bored. He really didn't want to have dinner with people he didn't know. With Bellatrix out there, he felt uneasy on trusting people too quickly. As he looked around, however, his eyes landed on a brunette girl sitting by herself. He noticed her watching them walk.

_She's cute,_ he thought as he continued to look at her. He instantly started hoping that the daughter that Mr. Swan was referring to was her.

When Charlie stopped at the table Bella was sitting at, he looked at Bella and said, "Bella, this is Mrs. Amelia Hawkins and her three grandchildren, Ophelia, Jean, and James."

At the sound of 'James', Bella, without thinking, placed her hand on her wrist. Hermione who was standing next to McGonagall looked at her with curiosity at the action. Bella noticed her looking at put her arm on her lap. She smiled at them and said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

After shaking hands, getting seated, and ordering some food, the two adults began talking about Forks while the four teens sat there not knowing where to start. So Bella decided to start the conversation by asking a question.

"So are all three of you brother and sisters?" she asked, awkwardly.

"No, James and Ophelia are sister and brother. I'm their cousin." Hermione answered, thankful that someone started the conversation.

"Oh, so how do you like the school? I heard you got registered today. If I'm not mistaken, your cousin, James, bumped into a friend of mine," Bella replied.

"Jessica?" Harry asked, curious. _She's friends with the girl that stared at me like I was a test subject?_ Harry thought, surprised.

"Yes, that one. She was the one that let the whole school know that you guys are starting school tomorrow. You are the talk of the town," Bella answered.

_So much for keeping a low profile,_ thought Hermione, annoyed.

"We didn't know we would become this popular in just a few hours," Luna replied after noticing Hermione's annoyance of the situation.

"That's what happens when you live in a small town like Forks. I understand how you feel. I was the new girl last year and I was surprised by how many people wanted to meet me. They even wanted to write an article about me in the school newspaper," Bella said, remembering her first day of school.

"Wow, does anything interesting happen around here? Something that would have them focus on something else," Harry asked, looking at Bella.

Bella didn't respond to him right away as the Cullens and the Quilete Tribe came into her mind.

"No, I think the only interesting thing that happens is the sun coming out. A lot of people take advantage when we see sunshine in our rainy little town," Bella replied, looking back at Harry.

As they continued talking about Forks, Harry's and the others' worries about Forks disappeared. The three of them had found a new friend in Bella. This was a big plus in Harry's eyes.

After getting their food, they all continued to talk like they had known each other for a long time. It surprised Hermione how a simple question seemed to change their moods. They were laughing about something Bella saw at school when she went to move her hair behind her ear. It was then that Hermione got a glimpse of what Bella was trying to hide earlier.

_Is that a…vampire bite?_ She thought as she saw the moon-crest-shaped scar on Bella's wrist. Hermione quickly looked back at Bella, trying to find any signs that she was a vampire. But nothing stood out.

_Must be something else. If that was a vampire bite, she wouldn't be human. Maybe I'm making a fuss over nothing,_ she thought, deciding to dismiss the theory of a vampire bite.

But she couldn't help but be curious about it.

Bella was enjoying spending time with the Hawkins teens that she let the time fly by. She had begun to notice James looking at her on occasion when she was looking at someone else. He was even more good-looking in person that she thought him to be. Though mentally, she kicked herself for thinking such thoughts knowing she had Jacob. It was then that she remembered something important.

_Oh, crap, I have to meet Jacob at La Push_, thought Bella as she looked at her watch. It seemed that Charlie had the same idea.

"Hey, Bells, aren't you going to be late for your date with Jacob?" he asked, stopping his conversation with Mrs. Hawkins.

" Yeah, I forgot the time," Bella answered. Through the corners of her eyes, she noticed James' look of disappointment when the word 'date' was mentioned.

"I hate to leave in the middle of our conversation, but I have to go," Bella said, getting her things. They all stood up to let her out of the booth with ease before sitting back down.

"I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. If you guys want a guide around the school, I'd be happy to help you," Bella said.

"That would be great. Where do we meet you?" Jean asked her.

"Uh, meet me in the parking lot. I'll be the one driving the old red pick-up truck," Bella answered.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow at school," Jean said, waving good-bye.

"See you," Bella said, waving at them, before leaving the café.

After Bella left, it wasn't long after that the others left as well including Mr. Swan. They headed to a nearby grocery store to buy food for the house. After shopping for an hour, they put everything in their small car before heading home. When they got home, they loaded the groceries and placed them on the kitchen counter. As they put everything up, McGonagall started to tell them everything that Mr. Swan had told her. They made up a schedule for when McGonagall would come over to spend time with them in Forks. After they were done, they headed into the living room. Harry, Hermione and Luna sat down while McGonagall stood near the fireplace.

"I must be on my way. I need to take care of things at Hogwarts before I can get some sleep. You three try not to stay up too late. You have school tomorrow and I don't want to any trouble on your first day. If you need me, either owl me or fire call," she said before she left using the Floo Network.

"Living here is going to be interesting, isn't it?" Ophelia asked after a few moment's of silence.

"Yep, it is. I think James has developed a crush on someone already," Hermione answered, smiling at Harry.

"I can't help that she's cute and nice. I enjoyed talking to her," Harry explained, with a shrug.

"It's too bad she has a boyfriend. I think the two of you would make a cute couple," Luna said, with a smile.

"Yes, that would be an interesting relationship. I don't know how she would handle knowing I'm a wizard."

" I don't know, James. I think she might take it well," Hermione said, recalling the bite mark on Bella's wrist.

"Why do you think that?"

"No reason. Ophelia, would you like to start learning about Muggles?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I would," Luna said, intrigued.

"Good. Let's go to the study then," Hermione said as they got up from where they sat and headed to the study.

Harry wondered about why Hermione thought that Bella would take the news of him being a wizard well. After awhile, however, his mind drifted to thinking about Bella alone. He was disappointed at the fact that she had a boyfriend, but it didn't stop him from developing a crush on her. She intrigued him for reasons that he couldn't explain. It was because of her that he, for the first time, was looking forward to going to school tomorrow.

_Maybe Forks isn't so bad after all,_ he thought, with a smile.


	5. The First Day of School

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm really sorry that I kept you waiting with this chapter. But I'm happy to give you the long awaited Chapter 5. I really hope you like it and this is where things begin to get really interesting. Oh, and also I have two journal entires on livejournal where you can request something from me to write for you. To get more info on that, send me a message on here and I'll give you the links so that you can request something from me. Again I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Another A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry again for the long wait. I was going to update this chapter Sunday but I ran to that error problem everyone seems to have. If you go to this forum,  
**

**.net/topic/20103/39865137/6/ you'll be able to get updates on it and suggestions on how to fix the problem. With that said, on to the story**

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

Chapter 5- The First Day of School

The next day, the trio woke up to a gloomy rainy morning. They each got ready as fast as they could. Harry decided to wear a pair of jeans with a T-shirt, a jacket and shoes while Hermione chose a blue sweater, jeans and shoes. Luna's attire of choice was the most unique of them all. She decided to wear a bright orange flower dress with bright orange sneakers. To top it off, she decided to also wear her favorite radish earrings and Nargle charm.

When she joined the others for breakfast, they were somewhat surprised by her attire.

"Ophelia, aren't you cold?" Harry asked, looking up from his bowl of cereal.

"No, this dress will keep away the cold," She answered as Hermione handed her bowl of cereal.

"Well, as long as you're not cold," Harry replied, returning to his cereal.

After finishing their breakfast, they got the rest of their stuff together, locked the front door and left.

On the drive to Forks High, Hermione went over different Muggle things with Luna. Harry helped every now and then, but sometimes would stay quiet, thinking about Bella.

When they arrived at Forks High, they looked at the different vehicles, searching for Bella's truck. They soon spotted the truck and Bella next to an empty parking space near the front office building. She waved at them as Hermione parked the Honda. They got out of the Honda as Bella walked up to them.

"Morning," She said as they closed the doors.

"Morning," They replied.

Bella looked at Luna, surprised by her outfit.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"Nope, I feel warm. Thanks for noticing though," Luna answered, smiling.

"Uh, no problem," Bella said, giving her a confused smile.

A small awkward silence fell between them until Hermione said, "So, Bella, where do we get our school schedules?"

"Oh, in the front office. We should probably go by there before more students show up," Bella answered as they started to walk.

As they walked, they started to talk about the possible classes they might have. After awhile, Bella started to tell them about her friends. Harry laughed when she started telling them about Jessica's crush on him. Hermione couldn't help but notice the look of relief on Bella's face when he did. They then soon arrived to their destination.

Bella waited for them outside as they went in the front office to get their schedules. When they came back, they immediately compared them. They were disappointed to find that they only shared lunch and gym together. The rest of their classes were so scattered apart that Hermione had one class with Harry while he had two classes with Luna.

For a moment, they had forgotten about Bella until she said, "Looks like you and James have 1st period Math with me, Jean. We also have 2nd period History together."

She then turned to look at Harry's schedule.

"James and I have 3rd period English. Do we have any classes together, Ophelia?" Bella asked, turning to look at Luna's schedule.

"I think only lunch and Gym. I take History 5th period," Ophelia answered.

"Well, at least, we have lunch and Gym together. Those two are some of my favorite classes because I get to talk to my friends and you three now," Bella said, with a smile.

Luna smiled in return.

"What are the teachers like here, Bella?" Hermione asked, curious. Harry rolled his eyes.

"There are some good teachers and bad. You guys are lucky to have some of the good ones. Our English teacher here loves Shakespeare. Every year, he gives his senior classes an assignment on a play that he wrote. Its different play everytime." Bella answered.

"Really? That sounds fasicanating." Hermione said, intrigued.

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure, you can ask us anything," Harry replied.

"Why did you guys move to Forks of all places?" Bella asked curious.

"Well, our grandmother used to visit here as a child. After our parents died, she thought it would best for us to move here to get a fresh start," Luna answered, sadly.

"I'm so sorry for your lost. I...I shouldn't have asked," Bella said, feeling bad.

"It's okay. It was hard at first, but if it wasn't for our Grams or the fact that we had each other, we would probably still be depressed in England. Don't feel bad. You probably won't be the only one to ask." Luna said, giving her a small smile.

Bella returned her smile, feeling better.

Before any of them could say another word, they heard someone yell, "Yo, Bella!"

They turned around to see a group of people headed their way. Harry immediately recognized Jessica and looked away just as quickly. Hermione tried her best not to laugh, remembering the girls at Hogwarts. Luna simply smiled, oblivious to the looks she was getting from the people who just joined them.

"Where were you this morning at breakfast, Bells?" asked a tall blonde headed boy, looking at her.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was waiting for James, Ophelia and Jean to come to school. They had dinner with my dad and me yesterday so I offered them my help. I'm going to help them locate their classes. Guys, these are my friends. This is Mike, Ben, Angela, Lauren and Jessica." Bella replied, pointing at each of them.

"Oh, James already knows who I am," Jessica corrected, still smiling at him.

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "I know that. But Ophelia and Jean don't."

Jessica ignored her statement and kept looking at Harry, who started fidgeting awkwardly

"So who's Ophelia and who's Jean?" the one named Mike asked.

"I'm Jean. She's Ophelia," Hermione answered as Luna waved.

"Aren't you cold in that?" Angela asked Luna, curious.

"No, this is the best thing to wear during weather like this. It keeps me warm," Luna answered, with her dazed smile.

There was an awkward silence that fell amongst them until Bella noticed the others fighting the urge to laugh which made Bella mad. She may have asked the same question, but at least she wasn't going to laugh at Ophelia because she was different.

"Come on, guys. Let's get to class," Bella said.

The trio started walking with Bella, who looked towards the back of her and shot a glare at her friends. They quickly realized why they left so suddenly…well, all of them except Lauren.

"What's her problem?" Lauren asked, glaring back.

_In front of the English classroom_

Jasper was waiting in front of his 1st period classroom. He was talking with Alice, who was talking about the graduation party she was planning. He looked at her with loving eyes, listening intently to every word she said. If anyone could get him out of his bad moods, it was her.

Since they arrived at school, Jasper was somewhat frustrated with the emotions he had been feeling by every student who walked by. Excitement and curiosity had been the main ones due to the arrival of the new students. He, along with Alice and Edward, were on the alert to see how they fit in Alice's vision and if they could be trusted. Edward planned to read their thoughts to see if it would give them any clues about them. Despite the mishap at the school, Rosalie and Emmett were able to give them decent descriptions of how they looked.

After talking with Alice a bit longer, the bell rang. Alice's classroom was just across the hall so he walked the short distance with her. He gave her a quick kiss and headed back. When he did, however, someone bumped right into him.

"Sorry," They said before walking into the classroom.

Jasper recognized them right away as one of the new students. Usually, he was able to avoid making contact with people because of his ability to sense emotions and their blood scent. But this time it was completely different.

_1__st__ period-English (Jasper)_

_Ophelia Hawkins, sister of James Hawkins, cousin of Jean Hawkins and granddaughter of Amelia Hawkins. Born and raised in London, England._

This is what the new student said as she stood in front of the class. To Jasper, she wasn't just Ophelia. She was a puzzle….a very frustrating puzzle.

When she had bumped into him in the hallway, Jasper was confused by how he couldn't sense her very presence. He thought he was imagining things, but now that she was sitting next to him, something slowly dawned at him…He couldn't smell her blood.

It wasn't like he wanted to smell her. In fact, he was somewhat relieved. The seat next to him had been empty since the first day of school. Everyone knew that he, along with his wife and their siblings, didn't talk to anyone so they would often avoid sitting with him. It also helped Jasper deal with his blood lust because at times he would find it hard to control. But since he couldn't smell the new girl, he didn't have that problem. The thing that made her frustrating was the fact that he couldn't sense her emotions either.

He was so used to feeling all different kinds of emotions, walking through the school, during lunch and even in class. But this was a first. She was a unique looking girl with an outfit that seemed to be her style alone. He wondered about her emotions because of the whispers she got when she walked by someone. He tried concentrating really hard on her to see if he was wrong, but he felt nothing from her.

Luckily for him, they were watching a movie about Macbeth so he spent sometime trying to manipulate her emotions to see if he could. But again nothing. She seemed in awe with the movie, looking at the TV like she hadn't seen one before. While Jasper was looking at her with concentrated look, she turned her gaze to him. Jasper, slightly embarrassed, looked away. If he could blush, his face would have been a beet red.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" she asked, in a soft voice. She was still looking at him.

"No, I just thought I knew you from somewhere, but I was wrong." Jasper whispered back. He turned his head to look back at her. "Sorry for staring."

"It's okay. I'm used to being looked at. People seem to find me fascinating. I'm Ophelia." She said, extending her hand to him.

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale." he said, extending his own to shake hers. He didn't think twice about it until he shook her hand.

Surprisingly she didn't react to his cold touch. After their handshake, she simply smiled at him.

They didn't say anything after that until Ophelia turned to look at him and said, "If we ever become close friends, you should tell me your story?"

"My story?"

Before she had a chance to explain, the bell rang. Everyone got up and hurried out the door. She soon followed suit after saying bye to Jasper.

He sat there for awhile before finally leaving the classroom.

Alice was waiting outside for him, a worried expression on her face.

"Is everything okay? I saw the girl sitting with you, but nothing after that. I was worried," Alice said, concerned.

Alice's words snapped Jasper out of his daze. He softly smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

"I'm alright, Alice. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to that." Jasper said, knowing what she was worried about.

Alice, confused, asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, I can't smell her at all. Then, two, let's say I know how Edward felt when he first saw Bella," Jasper answered.

Alice, for once, was speechless.

_2__nd__ period History, Hermione & Bella_

Hermione listened intently to the teacher as he talked about the Civil War. She jotted notes, quickly, grateful for the years in Hogwarts. Though it was only 2nd period, she found her day going quite well. She hoped that Luna was doing okay in her classes as well. She had tried to cram a lot of Muggle information in one night, but she knew that she might have to sit with her again after school. She started to come up with lessons in her head before pushing the thought aside, remembering something else.

Before going to sleep last night, she had stayed up to research vampire bites. She didn't know why but she couldn't escape the feeling that her hunch about Bella's scar was right. She remembered seeing pictures of vampire bites in 'Voyages with Vampires', a book she read from the Hogwarts library. With that in mind, she started reading through many books until realizing that she was indeed right….Bella had been bitten by a vampire.

But one thing confused Hermione. How was it that Bella could have been bitten by a vampire and survived? Normally, the victims of their blood lust would either die or become vampires themselves. She also couldn't help but wonder how someone in a small town can get a bite like that. Then it dawned on her.

There ARE vampires living in Forks.

Questions quickly filled her mind as she tried to figure out how vampires could go unnoticed in such a small town. Were they hunting people in other towns? Different thoughts with unexplained answers ran through her head. They soon led to one conclusion….she needed to talk to Bella.

She had been hoping to talk to her about it during their first class, but the lesson took up most of the time. She also didn't want to have Harry hear their conversation about it. As much as she loved her best friend, he wasn't the most rational person when it came to potential danger. But after remembering she had another class with her, she had decided to wait.

After another five minutes of note taking, they finally had time to themselves. Luckily for Hermione, Bella was sitting right next to her. She quickly went over what she could possibly say in her head. Should she be straight to the point? Should she try not to be straight forward? She finally decided on a question.

She leaned over her desk and asked Bella in a soft voice, "Hey, Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Jean, what's up?" Bella answered, with a smile.

"The scar on your wrist? Where is it from? It's such a unique shape," Hermione asked, looking at it.

Bella was taken aback by the question. For a moment, she was speechless as she thought, _Crap! What do I tell her? _She quickly tried to figure out a response as Jean patiently waited for an answer.

She finally thought of something to tell her. She just hoped that she was able to pull the lie off. She never was good at lying.

"Oh, this. It's just a bite mark. Someone thought it would be funny to bite me really hard. I tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't. So I hit them on the head with a book for them to stop," Bella answered, trying her best to hide her panic.

Unknown to her, however, Hermione caught it and decided to not push the topic any further.

"Oh, okay. I was just curious," Hermione said, with a smile.

Bella smiled back, in relief, happy to know that Jean was satisfied with her answer.

What she didn't realize was that she wasn't happy with it at all.

_I guess I'm going to have to figure this out on my own, _thought Hermione as the bell ring.

_Third Period—Ecology (Edward)_

Edward sat at his table, waiting anxiously to see if he would have any of the newcomers in his class. In his last class, Jasper showed Edward what had happened when he met the one named Ophelia. He had been surprised at the thought of Jasper's power being useless around her. He had been the only one to have suffered that agony when Bella came into view. He couldn't help but feel somewhat happy to know that Jasper now knew what he went through. He also wondered if he would, yet again, deal with the frustration.

He soon heard Bella's voice along with an unknown female's heading towards the classroom door. He leaned forward in his seat, hoping it was one of the new students.

The next thing he saw made him forget his anxiety.

To others, she may have been just Jean, the name Bella called her when she left. But to Edward, she was…different. He didn't know why, but she appealed to him just like Bella did a year ago. Unlike Bella, Jean's body language spoke volumes. She walked with such confidence that Edward was drawn to it. Though only just laying eyes on her, he wanted to get to know the girl that caught his eye.

After class started, Jean took the seat next to him after introducing herself to the class. To say, he was happy about it would be an understatement. He was thrilled.

He finally took notice of the fact that he couldn't hear her thoughts or smell her blood. He wasn't that surprised about it since she was Ophelia's cousin, but it did annoy him.

He wanted to know what she was thinking to provide any clues as to whom or what this girl was.

Edward found it difficult to listen to the lesson even though he had heard it a million times before. He pretended the best way he could, sneaking glances at Jean every now and then. To Edward, it seemed like she was oblivious to his glances as she focused on the lesson. Edward never met someone that so interested in school work before. She really wasn't like any of the other girls who often thought about boys or the latest fashion trends.

He kept glancing at her until the lesson was over. He quickly started to pay attention to something else until he heard Jean ask, "Is there something on my face? I noticed you were staring at me through the whole lesson."

"No, sorry, I just…haven't met someone so interested in school work before." Edward answered, giving her a small smile.

She smiled back, blushing a bit.

"I guess that makes me a little strange," Hermione replied, softly.

"No, I don't think so. It makes you different. You're not like most girls here. My name's Edward Cullen by the way."

"Jean Hawkins," She extended her hand.

Edward, reluctantly, extended his hand to shake hers. He hoped that he would get the same reaction that Jasper got from Ophelia.

But he didn't.

The moment their hands touched, Jean's face went from friendly to fear to emotionless in a spilt second. She quickly pulled her hand away and looked away.

Edward began to worry of what she might do next. He started to picture her screaming out "Vampire!" or bolting out the door.

It had taken him by complete surprise when she asked, "Do you know Bella Swan?"

"Uh, yes, yes, I do. She's my sister's best friend and my ex girlfriend," Edward answered.

She turned to look at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yes, you can ask her about it," Edward replied, still confused by the question.

"I think I will," Jean said, her face turning back to being emotionless.

Before Edward could ask her why she asked about Bella, the bell rang.

Jean gathered her things as she got up from her chair. She started to walk away when she stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked at Edward.

"It was nice to meet you, Edward," she said before turning around and leaving the classroom.

"Nice to meet you too," He whispered, watching her leave.

_The others aren't going to like this, but I think I'm starting to fall in like with this girl_, Edward thought as he stayed sitting there for awhile.

_4__th__ period-Lunch_

Never before in the years that Alice had known Edward had she seen him in such a daze. When he finally met up with her and Jasper in front of the cafeteria doors, he seemed to be distracted by something. She looked at Jasper, confused. He just shrugged not knowing what to make of it either. So she finally decided to ask him.

"Hey, Edward, are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost."

Edward looked at her, his daze expression somewhat gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I met one of the newcomers last class," He answered.

Alice and Jasper straightened up at the mention of this. Jasper was the one to ask the next question.

"Which one did you meet?"

"I met Jean, Ophelia's cousin."

"How did it go?"

"It was nice at first but…"

"But what?"

"I think she knows what I am. After we shook hands, she went to being calm to being fearful to not showing any emotion at all. I thought she was going to freak out or something, but then she asked me the weirdest question."

"What did she ask you?" Alice asked, curious.

"She asked me if I knew Bella."

Jasper and Alice looked at him, confused.

"Why would she ask that?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I didn't have a chance to ask her. The bell rang."

"So that makes two of them that could possibly know what we are. I had the only male out of three, James, for my English class but I didn't talk to him because he was sitting next to Bella. So I don't know if he knows anything. Also judging by the way you are acting, Edward, I think Jean is the one that you get close to," Alice said, somewhat excited.

"How do you figure? I mean, I haven't met Ophelia. Maybe I'd be acting this way if I had met her before Jasper," Edward asked, trying to deny it.

"Nope, I don't think so. I haven't seen you act like this since you met Bella. I'm starting to think this is a sign of how we can tell when you are interested in someone," Alice argued, with a smirk.

"She does have a point, Edward. Even though your emotions are everywhere, one sticks out. You are intrigued by this girl," Jasper agreed.

Edward looked at them annoyed.

"Look, let's just drop the subject and go get lunch before anyone questions why we aren't sitting at our table," Edward said, walking to the cafeteria doors.

Jasper and Alice shared a smile with each other before following suit. Edward opened the doors and was surprised when they heard someone yell.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY COUSIN WEIRD!"

Edward recognized that voice immediately.

_Jean?,_ he wondered.

(Hermione's POV)

To say Hermione was angry was an understatement. In fact, she was furious. She had hoped to have a nice lunch after having a run in with a vampire in her last class. When she had found out that Bella had dated him, Hermione had been more determined than ever to ask Bella about her bite again. But not wanting to ruin a possible good lunch, she had decided to wait for the best time to do so.

After putting some of her stuff in her locker, she had joined Bella, Harry, and Luna in the cafeteria line. After getting their lunches, she wasn't surprised when Luna wanted to go outside to be near the woods. She wanted to see the widgets, she had stated in a whisper. She didn't see the harm in letting her go so she simply nodded and followed Bella and Harry to her friends' table.

What started out as a simple 'So how was life in England?' conversation turned into a heated argument with a certain, hmm, person….that person being Lauren. She had asked her and Harry if Ophelia (Luna) had been dropped on her head when she was a baby since she seemed weird. They answered her question with a 'no' and explained that she had always had a vivid imagination, growing up. But she wasn't satisfied with that answer. Lauren kept pushing the subject, making everyone at the table, for the exception of Bella, Harry, and her, feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't until she said, "Are you sure that your cousin wasn't dropped when she was a baby? She is just too weird to be human."

That's what drove Hermione over the edge.

She gritted her teeth as she slammed her hands on the table. She slowly stood up from her chair and yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY COUSIN WEIRD!"

Lauren, at first surprised, stood up in response, angry that the new student would yell at her in front of her friends and everyone else in the cafeteria.

"You have no right to yell at me even if it's your time of the month!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it isn't my time of the month. Even if it was, I wouldn't be wasting my time yelling at you! You don't have the right to call my cousin weird because she's different than you!"

"Well, she is. I mean, who wears a dress during a cold rainy day? A weird person!"

Hermione slammed her hands on the table again.

"You are bloody wrong for saying that about her! You don't know her and you know what you don't deserve the right to know her! You know what people say about bullies? They like to make others feel like crap to make up for the flaws that they have."

"How dare you? I'm pretty and popular. I don't need to be weird in order to get attention! I also don't need to be a bitch either."

Hermione was in shock when she heard that word. She raised her hand ready to slap Lauren when Harry stopped her.

"Enough, Jean! She's not worth it. Let's go outside with Ophelia. If she doesn't want to accept you or Ophelia, then she isn't worth my time either," Harry said, trying to calm Hermione down.

Hermione didn't say anything. Instead, she kept staring at Lauren, contemplating on whether or not she should hex her. She then let out a sigh.

"Fine. Let's go then," she said as Harry walked around her to get his things.

"Sorry to have to leave, Bella, but I think its best if Jean and I went outside. We'll see you later," Harry said as Hermione started walking away.

"No, it's fine. I understand. In fact, I'll go with you."

"If they want to go, let them go, Bella. We were your friends first," Lauren said, still angry over her argument with Jean.

"No, I want to go. Besides, I'm still friends with everyone else. I can't say the same about you right now." Bella said, getting up and following James outside.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper watched the pair leave the cafeteria, still surprised by what had happened. Alice took notice of Bella and James. She was somewhat surprised when Bella decided to go with them instead of staying with her friends. Then that's when it hit her.

"Looks like another part of your vision is on track too," Jasper said, thinking the same thing as Alice was.

"I think so too. Wouldn't you agree, Edward?"

No response.

"Edward?"

Alice looked to her right and found Edward staring out the window. She looked at what he was possibly looking at and her eyes landed on Jean sitting at a table that Bella and James was approaching.

"I think we lost him," Jasper said, with a small smile on his face.

_Outside_

Hermione, Harry, and Bella were having a nice conversation about different things. Hermione was grateful to the two for helping her feel better. It had somewhat surprised her when Bella had come outside with them. She didn't know them that long but she was proving to be a really good friend to them. Now she understood why Harry really liked her.

During their conversation, she kept feeling like someone was staring at her. She put her guard up as she looked around to see if there was anyone staring. Her eyes then landed on a certain Cullen, who quickly turned away when their eyes met. Harry and Bella noticed what she was doing and looked in the direction of where she was looking.

"Who's that?" Harry asked, curious.

"His name is Edward Cullen. I met him in my last class. He was staring at me then too," Hermione answered, slightly agitated.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you, Jean," Harry said, turning to look back at her, with a smirk.

"Oh, come on, James, he's probably only staring at me because I'm blocking his view of something," Hermione replied, annoyed.

"Like you believe that," Harry said, with a sly grin.

Hermione stuck her tongue out in response.

Harry's grin became wider at her reaction.

Wanting to change the subject, Hermione asked, "Anyways that reminds me of something. James, can you give me and Bella a moment?"

"Sure. I'm going to find Ophelia. I don't want her to be late for her next class," Harry said, getting up and heading towards the woods.

Bella didn't hear or notice when James left the table. She was confused by why Edward was staring at Jean. It had been several months since their break-up and all she wanted was for him to be happy. She had just found it sort of strange that the first girl he takes an interest in happens to be one of the new students in school. She somewhat saw a pattern in what took his interests. She had to admit that she was a little jealous, thinking she was the only one that was unique to him. But then again after Jean had asked her about her scar during class, it helped her understand why he might be. She seemed to forget where she was until Jean said, "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella answered, snapping out of her thoughts. She looked to the spot next to her surprised that James wasn't there.

"Where's James?"

"He went to look for Ophelia. I needed to talk to you about something."

Please not about the bite. Please not about the bite, thought Bella as she said, "Okay. What do you want to talk to about?"

"Edward Cullen."

That was unexpected, she thought.

"What about him?"

"Well, I was wondering if you really went out with him. I asked him if he had known you and he said 'yes'. He had told me that you were his sister's best friend and that you were his ex-girlfriend. Was he telling the truth?"

"Yes, we went out for about a year before I broke with him."

"Was he the one who bit you?"

Bella looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"Well, you said that a friend thought it would be funny to bite you and I thought it could have been him."

"No, it wasn't Edward. It was someone else. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so curious about my bite mark and Edward?"

"I just didn't know if there was a reason why I should stay away from him. I don't think I could handle being friends with someone who likes to leave bite marks on people."

Bella couldn't help but giggle.

"Edward isn't like that, Jean. He's a nice guy. Hard to understand but a nice guy."

"Why did you guys break up?"

Bella shrugged.

"I guess I didn't love him anymore. He uprooted and left with his family to LA without telling me. It broke my heart and I decided it wasn't worth being with him if he didn't care to tell me something that important."

"And you say he's a nice guy?"

"I know that doesn't make him sound like a nice guy but he is. It takes a special someone to understand a guy like Edward. Just give him a chance if you are interested in talking to him a little more. Maybe he'll surprise you."

"I've went through enough surprises recently. I don't know if I can go through anymore."

Bella looked at her, curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing important." Jean smiled at her, but Bella couldn't help but wonder.

Before she could question her about it, James and Ophelia came walking to the table.

"I found her. She was taking in the scenery," James said, with a smile.

"It's really pretty in those woods. It's soothing," Luna said, with her dazed smile.

"If you're interested in scenery, you guys should come to La Push beach with me this weekend. We take food and have a picnic and you can meet my boyfriend, Jacob."

Bella suggested, forgetting what she wanted to ask Jean.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Can we go?" Luna asked, looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Sure. Sounds like fun to me. What about you, James?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Sounds like we have plans for the weekend," Harry said with a smile. Even though, he still wasn't used to Bella having a boyfriend. He wasn't too keen of the idea but he didn't want to deny a good time that they could possibly have.

They continued to talk for several minutes until the bell rang. They gathered their things and headed to class.

_5__th__ period—English (Hermione)_

As Hermione walked to her next class, she started to think about her first encounter with Edward. When she had first laid eyes on him, she had noticed how pale his skin was and the unnatural color of his eyes. She knew that he could possibly be a vampire but the golden amber in his eyes threw her off. She had known that vampire's eyes were as red as the blood they drank. She was going to throw away the assumption, but that was before they shook hands.

She was shocked and scared after realizing this. She didn't know if she should run or 'Incendio' his butt there. But after finding out he had a family and went out with Bella, she had decided to investigate. Even though Bella tried to ease her mind by claiming he would never 'bite' her, she couldn't help but wonder. What caused them to leave and come back?

Different questions ran through her head as she walked inside her next class. She started to feel like she was being watch again which caused her to look up. She then saw a familiar face, staring at her.

Edward Cullen.

Hermione found it really hard to concentrate on the movie, Macbeth. She felt Edward's eyes on her and was fighting the urge to hit him. It was starting to annoy her to no end. She caught him a few times doing it which always caused him to quickly turn a way.

Finally, after twenty minutes of him staring, she turned to him and whispered in a heated voice, "Do I have a bloody sign on my head that tells me that I need to be stared at?"

Edward surprised by her anger simply shook his head.

"Then if you don't mind, can you quit staring at me? You seem like a decent guy and I don't want my opinion of you to change because of your weird staring."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad….It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand." He turned his attention back on the TV without another word.

Hermione looked at him with a raised eye.

_What is he talking about? What wouldn't I understand? That he's a strange vampire. I can agree with him on that, _Hermione thought, trying to concentrate on the movie again.

_Bella was right. It would take a special 'someone' to understand him. One minute he's staring at me and the next he's telling me that I wouldn't understand something. Better yet why do I even care about what he thinks? I don't even know him let alone trust him. Maybe its best if I just avoid him, _Hermione thought, before hearing the bell ring.

Edward got up and bolted out the door without saying another word. Hermione sighed in annoyance as she gathered her things.

_This day has been so strange. Could it get any stranger?_, Hermione thought as she walked out her class.

_Last class—Gym (Alice)_

Gym had never been Alice's favorite class. She always hated changing in her gym clothes and having to play a sport while trying to hide her vampire speed. Luckily for her, today was a free day, meaning that they got to do whatever they wanted. She had decided to stay sitting and talking with Jasper while Edward sat near them. Edward seemed to be acting a lot more stranger than he was in lunch. All he said to them was a name.

'Jean.'

She didn't know what to make of the new students. All she knew was that two of them knew what they were. One of them was causing her brother to act strange while the other one was a strange one though Alice couldn't help but admire her boldness. She never met someone that daring when it came to fashion. This made Alice smile in hopes of gaining a new friend. James seemed more interested in talking with Bella to care about anything else. She had been surprised when Bella couldn't stop talking about them in their Ecology class last period. She never had seen her so intrigued by someone since Bella first met Edward. It somewhat worried her because she didn't know what these new students were capable of.

How did they know about vampires?

Why did they move to Forks of all places?

She shared her thoughts with Jasper who was just as confused about them as she was. Before Alice could change the subject for the time being, she felt herself slip into a daze.

Edward immediately jumped when he read Alice's thoughts to see what she was seeing. He quickly moved to be nearer to her and Jasper. Jasper watched as Edward's face went from stone to shock in less than a minute. He immediately turned back to his Alice before she broke out of her trance.

Alice didn't say anything for awhile. She was in shock with what the vision she just had told her.

Reading her mind, Edward answered the question Jasper was wondering.

"She's back."


	6. Plans, Missing and Victoria

**A/N: Hey, Guys! I'm really sorry for the long wait. Life seems to be hitting me left and right. First I got sick to the point where I couldn't write. Then family drama happened also. But the good news is that I'm not that far from finishing Chapter 7. So you'll be getting the two updates hopefully this month. So here's chapter 6 and I hope you like it. **

**A big thanks to my beta, keelhaulrose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
**

Chapter 6—Plans, Missing and Victoria

_It was a dark, thunderous night in England. Trees swayed with the fierce wind while lightning lit up the dark sky. Thunder roared as a dark figure made their way to a huge manor, smiling with evil content._

In said manor was Lucius Malfoy and he was very, _very_ angry. To release his anger, he was using his magic to destroy anything in his path. Ever since Lord Voldemort's defeat, life hadn't been easy. He was looked down upon by the people who once feared him. His wife had left him and his son cut all ties with him when he refused to embrace change. To further deepen the blow, his money was being used to restore life into the Wizarding World. Because of all this, the one thing he wanted most was to get revenge on the person who caused this.

Harry Potter.

To get his revenge, Lucius enlisted the help of an old ally, Fenrir Greyback. Like Lucius, he was suffering from the backlash of what Voldemort had done. The difference between the two, however, was that Greyback never stopped his Death Eater ways.

On the nights that the moon wasn't full, Greyback would keep a close eye on Potter and his blood traitor girlfriend. He would try to find moments where both had their guards down. But due to the protection wards, they both were beginning to think revenge was impossible.

That is until the blood traitor left him.

Oh, how they rejoiced at his pain as they plotted. Potter had grown slightly careless and now was their chance.

But before they had a chance to act on their plans, Greyback, who had never stopped watching Potter, discovered something was wrong.

Potter had kept himself hidden in his home when the Weasley girl had left. Greyback had taken note of the Lovegood girl visiting once or twice a day, but after a day or two, she wasn't coming over anymore and there seemed to be no sign of Potter. So Greyback had come to the conclusion that he was somewhere else.

When he told Lucius of his recent findings, his reaction wasn't all that surprising. It brought up old memories in Greyback's head of the Dark Lord when things didn't go his way.

As he watched Lucius destroy his living room, Greyback asked, "What should we do now, Malfoy?"

"We need to figure out where the BLOODY HELL he is. Where the hell would he go without us knowing?" Lucius shouted, trying to control his anger.

"He's probably off trying to find Death Eaters again, probably trying to mend his pain away."

"No, Kingsley wouldn't have that. With Potter's pain, he would be unstable. They would want him to go somewhere safe. Where do you think they would take him?"

"He could be at the blood traitors' home. Even with the Weasley girl leaving him, they still treat him like family."

"That may be true, but I doubt that. With my so called son lurking around there, pining over that foul girl, Potter wouldn't go near that bloody house. They would probably keep him where no one would think to look. But where? Do you know of anyone else that is gone besides Potter?"

Before Greyback could answer his question, a loud-BOOM!- filled the room as the front doors slammed against the walls. The house shook as an evil cackle filled the room.

Lucius and Greyback gaped at the person in front of them.

She looked nothing more than a shadow with her prison robes clinging to her body due to the rain. She smiled with such evilness that would scare the bravest of men.

After a few seconds, Lucius had found his voice and he said, "Is that you, Bellatrix?"

"Of course, it's me, my dear brother-in-law. Who else besides Lord Voldemort would make such a grand entrance?" she answered, amused.

"I thought you were in Azkaban. How the bloody hell did you escape?" Lucius asked, looking at her.

"That's for me to know and for no one to find out. So what has your wand in a knot? I could hear your rage over the bloody rain." She replied, pacing the room.

"What concern is it of yours to know? The only person you cared about is dead."

Bellatrix's eyes went dark as she advanced towards Lucius. She raised her wand and said, "His death will be avenged. It's the reason why I escaped Azkaban. Potter will pay."

"If you can find him." Greyback replied as Bellatrix turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Potter's gone. No one knows where he is."

"Gone? How could he be gone? That rotten boy doesn't leave without that blood traitor family and the Mudblood. They treat him like he's a saint. But he's nothing more than a COWARD! Where could he have gone? Are you sure he's not with the blood traitors?"

"He wouldn't go there. The Weasley girl left him."

Bellatrix's eyes went wide eyed before she began to cackle.

"How remarkable. Oh, I wish I could have seen itty bitty baby Potter's face when she left. It must have been a glorious sight to see." Bellatrix twirled happily.

Lucius rolled his eyes as he said, "It's not that glorious, Bellatrix. You wanted to know about why I was angry. It was because of that foul girl and her family. Draco is trying to win over her affections."

Bellatrix stopped in tracks.

She turned to look at him and said, "That foul girl is what Draco wants? She must have him under a spell. We must free him of it. Where's Narcissa?"

Lucius sighed.

"She's with them, too."

"WHAT?" screamed Bellatrix as the lightening clashed matching the anger in her eyes.

_In Diagon Alley_

Arthur Weasley left Flourish & Blotts with a sigh.

Ever since he heard of Bellatrix's escape, he immediately went to find Harry. He knew how he would react when his emotions were out of whack. But when he went to see him at Grimmauld Place, he found it empty. It looked like no one had lived there in quite a while. Only the house elf, Kreacher, was roaming the halls. When he had asked the elf where Harry was, the elf simply said, "Master is away."

Arthur had then decided to go to the one person who would know where he could be. That person was Hermione.

But when he had entered Flourish & Blotts in hopes to be greeted by her, he was surprised to find out that she had quit just three days ago. It set off an alarm in him as to where the pair might be. This was not like them. Hermione and Harry would never leave without saying anything no matter the problems they were facing with a member of their family. They knew better to worry Mrs. Weasley. She thought of them as her children and was in a constant state of worry if she hadn't heard word from them. After losing Fred to the war, Mrs. Weasley always made sure to keep in contact with everyone. He sighed, remembering his wife, hard at work in the kitchen. He didn't know how many times this week she rearranged the house to keep her mind busy.

It didn't help that just a month ago, they had two unexpected guests come to live with them. That had been a shocker to everyone in the house when Mrs. Malfoy and her son were seeking refuge with them. It took a family vote to decide to let them live with them for a while, Ron being the only one against it. It took some getting used to, but the two had proven to be not only great company but willing to help around the house when they could. Arthur had thought the reason for Harry being distant was the fact that his former rival was not only living with them but after his ex-girlfriend. When they were having problems, Draco had been the one to comfort Ginny. They had become close within the month and he had often wondered if he was the reason why she left Harry.

Hermione and Ron were a different matter. He didn't know what had happened between the ex-couple since his son refused to tell them what had happened. But his physical state when he came to the house gave them reason to wonder. He had been covered head to toe with the most painful and nasty looking boils he had ever seen. It took them a visit to St. Mungo's for them to go away.

With all that was going on in their lives, Arthur was beginning to worry of why they left without warning. He tried to come up with explanations but couldn't find any that made sense.

_Where could they be?,_ he thought as he started walking to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

He wasn't far from the shop when he felt two hands grab his robes.

"WHERE IS SHE?" shouted Xenophilius Lovegood in a heated whisper after turning Arthur around to face him.

"Where is who, Xenophilius?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Luna! Where is my Luna? She went to see Harry and hasn't come back home. You and your family always know where that boy is so where is my Luna?" he answered, refusing to let him go.

Arthur noticed people watching them. He didn't want to cause more problems for the already distraught wizard, but he was puzzled by the news of Luna.

_First Harry, then Hermione and now Luna. What the bloody hell is going on_?, he thought.

"Please tell me where she is!" Xenophilius yelled, interrupting his thoughts.

Arthur understood why he was worried. After almost losing her last year, he had become a rather protective father. The war had changed a lot of them and the news of Bellatrix's escape didn't help matters.

"You know if I knew where she was I would tell you, Xenophilius. Please calm down. She may have taken a trip to find creatures somewhere and forgot to tell you. She might have a good reason as to why she didn't say anything so there's probably no need to fret." He reasoned, hoping it would calm him.

But he couldn't accept that.

"I'll find her. I can't lose her again. Not with that mad woman out." He said upset.

Before Arthur could respond again, a voice asked, "Is there a problem here, Dad?"

Both wizards turned to see George Weasley standing next to them. Xenophilius let him go as he started walking away without another word. As he straightened his robes, the crowd began to shrink as whispers began of what the pair were talking about.

"What was that about?" George asked, watching Mr. Lovegood leave.

Arthur pondered for a moment on whether or not he should express his concern about what he found out. George was still trying to move on after Fred's death and he didn't want to add more to his already full plate.

"It was nothing. Just a misunderstanding is all." He answered.

George raised an eyebrow as he turned to look as his father.

"Are you sure? It didn't look like a misunderstanding."

"Yes, I'm sure. There's no need to fret over it. I came to ask if you would like to have dinner with the family and the Malfoys tonight. Your mother and Mrs. Malfoy are cooking and she wanted to be sure that I invited you." Arthur hoped that this would change the subject and take George's curiosity away from his encounter with Mr. Lovegood.

But he knew better than to try to keep secrets from his son.

He was happy when George said, "Yes, I would love to come. I'll stop by after I close shop."

He knew that he would be faced with questions sooner or later. But for the moment, he was determined to figure out where the trio might be one way or another.

_Forks, Washington_

A powerful—SWISH!—passed through the forest of Forks. To the human eye, she would be nothing of a blur. A red headed vampire with an agenda.

She had one goal in mind and that was to destroy the ones that killed her beloved. That human and her vampire were going to pay.

She had devised a plan to create an army of newborns. But to do that, she had needed a pawn, someone to do her dirty work. That's how she found Riley.

In the weeks after he was turned, she had him convinced that she was in love with him though her dead heart belonged to her James. She told him lies and gave him false affection. Everything was going perfectly until recently she had grown somewhat concern.

He had become close to a female vampire named Bree, a girl he personally chose. He still followed her orders and never questioned her motives, but he began to show less and less affection towards her. She felt a twinge of irritation over it, but she refused to hinder her plans.

In an instant, she began to feel someone or something behind her as she heard a voice say, "There she is."

She quickly looked behind her to see a big muscular vampire, chasing her. She grinned as she began to run faster. As she passed a large fallen log, she felt a-SWOOSH!—go past her head. Their attempts to catch her amused her as she realized who they were.

She should have known better than to try to sneak past them undetected especially with the pixie like vampire around.

_I'm going to have to rethink this part of my plan. I need that girl's scent for them to find her_, she thought as she continued to run.

She didn't stop running as she leaped off a small cliff. When she landed, she was welcomed by the foul scent of wet dog. She started to run again as two giant wolves started chasing her.

She started to enjoy teasing them as she ran between the river. She took note of the big vampire's determination to catch her. So for her finale, she jumped to where he was running and gave him a chance to somewhat catch up to her. When he was close enough, she jumped across the river again and he jumped right behind her. The two wolves that had chased her nip and bark at him as she ran off.

She smiled as she headed back to Seattle.

Nothing was going to stop her from achieving her goal.

_I wonder if Riley would come to Forks for me,_ she thought, with a smile.


	7. A Promise, A Past Memory, and A Talk

**Hello, everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. A lot has happened in the last several months that I haven't had the time. But here is chapter 7. I hope you guys like it. Its slightly betad by keelhaulrose and AriesPrincess-Slyffindor. I reedited it due to not being happy with some of the beginning. **

**As always I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

Chapter 7-A Promise, A Past Memory and A Talk

_At the Hawkins' Residence_

After coming home from school, Hermione and the others had gone straight to their homework. As usual, Hermione was the first to finish and decided to get dinner started while the others finished.

Hermione loved to cook. It was what relaxed her after dealing with a tough day. Her mind went over the day's events as she chopped up carrots. Her mind went to Edward Cullen. She had different questions about him that she wanted answered.

Where did he come from?

Did he have others with him besides his sister, Alice?

Why were his eyes the color of amber?

And why was he acting so strange towards her all of a sudden?

First, he seemed welcoming and even charming towards her when they met. It was almost liked he wanted to get to know her. But then all of a sudden, he had changed. Now that she had time to think about it. Maybe she was wrong for her reaction towards him.

In some weird way, it almost felt like he was trying to protect her from him. He thought of her as a mere Muggle who didn't know that vampires existed. He had a secret to protect because unlike her and Bella, people might not be too welcoming about the idea of having someone that can kill you around. It would be the Salem Witch Trails all over again. Only vampires would be involved.

She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she was intrigued by him. She just wished he wasn't afraid to open his bloody mouth and say a few words to her. His staring annoyed the hell out of her. It felt like Viktor Krum all over again.

Why do boys have to be so bloody complicated, she thought frustrated.

She knew that maybe it would be better if she didn't associate with Edward. And yet….she wanted to. But how could she if she had her own problems to deal with?

She was still dealing with a broken heart and the last thing she needed was to get involved with another guy especially a vampire.

She also had the others to think about.

They came to Forks for a reason. The last thing they needed was to jeopardize their safety by getting close to someone that they didn't know. But then again, if they really wanted to protect their secret, they wouldn't be getting this close to Bella in such a small amount of time.

It also didn't help that Harry seemed really fond of the brunette girl.

Bella was to Harry as Edward was to her. An intriguing mystery.

Even she had her secrets. No matter what Hermione asked, she never revealed Edward's secret or even how she got that scar. This was another mystery that Hermione wanted to solve. She began to wonder what other secrets Forks was hiding. It seems their arrival just added more to this secretive town.

She had been completely lost in these thoughts when Luna came into the kitchen. She made Hermione jumped by saying a quick 'Hello', letting the knife she was holding fall on the counter.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to frighten you." she replied, sitting on the stool in front of the counter.

"I'm alright, Luna. I was just lost in thought." Hermione sighed, after taking a deep breath to calm her.

"Are you sure? You seemed a bit lost in thought there for a moment. Is something troubling you?" she asked, tilting her head as she looked at Hermione with her dazed looking eyes.

"No, nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"I can often tell when you are in thought. The fuzz bursts like to float around people's heads when they think really hard. Anything you would like to talk about?" Luna seemed curious.

"No, I'm fine. Nothing to fret about." Hermione smiled at her as she went back to chopping.

Silence soon fell between them as Hermione continued to prepare dinner. To break the silence, Hermione asked, "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, it was quite intriguing and rather strange. There are so many things in this country that are different from ours. I think they were suffering from a Nargle infestation during what they called the Boston Tea Party."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her words. She always loved that about Luna. Her carefree loving personality never changed after the war and Hermione admired that quality about her.

"How were your classes?"

"They were good. Made a new friend. His name is Jasper Hale. He's a vampire."

Hermione dropped the knife in her hands in shock.

_Another vampire? _

"Have you told Harry about this?" she asked, concerned.

"No, he's still doing his homework. Why?"

Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she placed a silence charm on the study to ensure Harry couldn't overhear their conversation.

Hermione shared her two encounters with Edward Cullen, even sharing the fact that he was Bella's ex boyfriend. When she was done, Luna looked at her with a smile.

"What?"

"Is he who was on your mind earlier?"

"Maybe."

Luna looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay. Yes he was. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that we can't tell Harry about this."

"How come?"

"He'll have a fit over this. The reason we came to Forks was to escape danger not walk into it."

"But we didn't choose Forks. The Fates did. Everything was so random in our picking. How were we to know that we'd run into this? Besides, I don't sense any danger from Jasper. I honestly think he'd become a good friend and ally to have."

Hermione took her words in mind. She didn't feel any danger from Edward either truth be told. That was where part of her frustration came from when he acted the way he did towards her. He didn't give her any reason to be afraid. She also knew she could relay on Luna's intuition. Despite everything she went through, her trust in people never faltered. She always believed in the goodness of people and was able to tell when people were good. It was an admiring quality and sometimes a dangerous one.

"What do you think we should do, Luna? Is it worth risking our safety getting to know them?"

Luna shrugged.

"It might be. We never really know unless we try."

"Well, you might have better luck than me. I don't know if Edward would want to talk to me again. He made that notion perfectly clear."

"Maybe he was having a rough day. You did sort of snap at him."

"I don't like being stared at. It makes me uncomfortable. If he wanted to talk to me, all he had to do is open his mouth and speak. How hard is that?" Hermione sighed in frustration.

Luna couldn't help but shake her head.

"How do you expect him to react, Jean? He doesn't know you're a witch who can take care of yourself. Everyone thinks we're Muggles." Luna said, retelling her previous thoughts.

"I know that. I just don't like people treating me like I'm weak. That I need others to think what's best for me."

"He's not Ron, Jean."

Hermione looked at Luna, somewhat shocked. She didn't expect that from her. She couldn't help but feel that it needed to be said. Maybe she was just judging Edward too quickly because of that daft git.

Hermione sighed.

"So what do we do then, Ophelia? I don't feel comfortable getting close to them right now. Not until I do some research on them. Maybe I can find out what their past lives were." Hermione said.

"I still think it would be good to talk to them and ask them ourselves." Luna replied.

"Okay, give me a week to see if I can find anything before either of us try to talk to them. Promise me that you won't talk to him until then please. We have James to think about right now."

"I promise, Jean." Luna said, without hesitation. Though she thought it easier to just talk to the boys, she was right that they had Harry to think about.

As if he knew he was the topic of conversation, Harry walked into the kitchen, looking somewhat frustrated.

"Whose idea was it to go to high school again?" he asked, scratching his head.

Hermione and Luna looked at each other and laughed. Harry looked at them confused wondering what funny joke he missed. If he knew what they just finished talking about, he wouldn't find the situation funny.

After they stopped laughing, Hermione walked towards him and said, "I'll help you with your homework, James. Ophelia, would you please finish making dinner for me please?"

"Okay." She answered as she took Hermione's place at the counter.

Hermione followed Harry into the study, quickly removing the silent charm that had been placed. She felt somewhat relieved by her talk with Luna about Edward and Jasper. She knew that Luna would keep her word about not talking to Jasper. But she also knew how curious she could be about Jasper as well since she was just as curious about Edward.

_At the Cullen Residence_

Edward sighed in frustration as the family gathered in the living room. He had hoped that they would catch Victoria, but the female vampire proved to be a worthy adversary when it came to speed. It infuriated him that they couldn't catch her. She was still hell bent on killing Bella for what happened to her mate, James. Edward was determined to destroy her before she had a chance.

As he thought about Victoria, his mind slowly drifted to Jean. He didn't know what to do about her. He can only imagine what she thought of him after what happened during their last class together. Maybe his family was right about him and women. Patterns that had happened when he had first Bella seemed to be happening again with Jean. However, they had one difference. Jean seemed to know about vampires. The logical thing would have been to leave and yet she intrigued him more than Bella ever did. She was a beautiful mystery he wanted to solve.

He quickly shook his head at the thought. He was trying his best to not think of her. The run-in with Victoria reminded him of what he went through with Bella. He didn't want to put someone else through that. Though he didn't think he would ever have a chance with her, he couldn't help what he was starting to feel for her.

"Thinking about Jean again?" Jasper asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Jean? Who's Jean?" Esme asked, curious.

Edward looked at Jasper, annoyed. He simply smiled before joining his wife on the couch.

"Jean is one of the new students. Edward met her during one of his classes. I think he likes her." Alice answered, smiling at Edward.

_Why does she insist on making my life miserable?, _thought Edward, rolling his eyes at her smile.

"Please don't tell me that you fell for another human. It's bad enough that we have to stay here to protect your ex-girlfriend. But now you want to fall for another. Hasn't this family been through enough? Emmett could have lost his life trying to catch Victoria." Rosalie replied, angry.

"For your information, I'm trying to not think about her. I know what I put this family through. Besides unlike Bella, I think she and her cousin know about vampires."

Everyone looked at them, surprised.

"How is that possible? The Volturi make sure that no human knows about vampires." Esme replied in disbelief.

"Are we even sure about that? Look at the killings that have been going on in Seattle. We all know what's causing it. It's been going on for weeks and nothing has been stopped." Rosalie argued.

"She does have a point. I've been watching Aro's decisions and nothing about this has come up." Alice agreed.

"They must have a reason for not interfering with what's going on in Seattle. They can't keep track of every vampire is made." Carlisle reasoned. Edward couldn't help but notice his adoptive father's reluctance in his words.

"We also have other matters to worry about." He added.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Along with the surprise of the newcomers, the Cullens were faced with one more problem….Bella. The Volturi wanted her changed due to the fact that she was a human that knew about vampires. Now that she and Edward were no longer together, they were trying to come up with a solution to keep her safe. Her dating Jacob could have been what saved her, but now that these three teens showed up, nothing was concrete anymore.

Edward took note of everyone's concerns and worries about what was currently going on. Well, everyone except Carlisle. For whatever reason, he had his mind blocked from Edward's when he tried to see his thoughts about the matter. Aside from private moments with Esme and times he wanted to be alone, Carlisle never protected his mind from Edward. Having this happen was puzzling to him. Was there something he wasn't sharing?

Before he had a chance to question it, Rosalie, both curious and slightly aggravated, asked, "Well, are you going to share your thoughts about this? Or are you going to leave us hanging in suspense?"

Edward and Jasper both explained their encounters with the Hawkins girls. They told them about their reactions when they shook their hands. Rosalie called them idiots for not thinking clearly while Emmett couldn't help but be intrigued. The last thing they explained was their powers being useless around them.

This shocked the family most of all.

When they got over their shock, Carlisle was the first to talk.

"So not only do they know about vampires, but they are protected from your powers. What about the other teen?" Carlisle asked.

"James? We don't know. He was always around Bella or the Hawkins girls." Alice answered.

"What do we do now? If they know what we are, they can tell the world what we are or worse destroy us. We should have left before they got here." Rosalie exclaimed, annoyed.

"I don't think they'll cause a problem for us." Jasper replied.

"Why do you think that?" Rosalie asked.

"Because of Ophelia. The way she acted, it almost seemed like she wanted to get to know me. If they really wanted to expose us, they would have done it by now. Plus there's something different about them. " Jasper answered, with a shrug.

"What about this Jean? That definitely wasn't a nice reaction Edward got from her." Rosalie argued.

"Well, that's a different story. Jean seems to be protective of her cousins. You should have seen her at lunch. She got angry when Lauren said some rude things about Ophelia. If Edward was really a problem to her, she wouldn't have any problems letting him know it. I think she was just aggravated with his desire to protect her from him. She's curious about him and his relationship with Bella. That's what Bella told me when we talked during Ecology class. I think Edward might need some help with the ladies. He really needs to work on his staring." Alice said as Edward glared at her.

"I have to agree with Alice on that one, babe. He's a staring stalker." Emmett replied as Edward let out an annoyed sigh.

"I am not! I was just…." Edward tried to think of a good reason, but couldn't come up with one.

"Just what? Checking her out?" Emmett replied with a smirk.

"I was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Boys! Quit it." Esme scolded, trying to stop them. They were having a important discussion for heaven's sake!

"He started it." They said in unison.

"Did not!"

Before anyone had a chance to stop another pointless argument, Edward stopped to look at the door.

"When did Carlisle leave?" he asked as everyone looked around and noticed the eldest vampire was gone.

Everyone looked confused. This was unlike Carlisle to leave during a talk. Edward took note of his previous behavior and wondered.

What was Carlisle not telling them?

_Inside the forest of Forks_

Carlisle looked back his house when realization of his departure was founded out. He felt bad for leaving in the middle of conversation especially right now.

But something was puzzling him.

Esme was right that the Volturi usually tried to make sure that no one knew about vampires. But sometimes that wasn't always up to them.

During his time with them, he read many books about a world outside of the human one. Only certain magical creatures knew about it and very few were welcomed it. It was known as the Wizarding World. Filled with witches and wizards, they were the only ones who knew about the Volturi and vampires. Their entire being was protected by their magic which made them untraceable by vampires.

Based on that, Carlisle feared that the Hawkins girls were part of this world. It explained a lot to what Jasper and Edward experienced. They were a dangerous kind since one spell could kill a vampire in an instant. Sure there were some that welcomed vampires like one wizard named Hoarce Slughorn who often brought gifts to Aro and had a well known friendship with a vampire named Sanguini. But that still didn't mean that all of them were as welcoming as him.

He recalled a meeting one during a dire time in their world. A dark wizard named Grindelwald was causing chaos and recruiting dark creatures left and right. The wizard that came to see them seemed kind though his meeting with them wasn't a pleasant one. He had requested that they didn't interfere with the pending war. Though they were protected by magic, vampires weren't entirely defenseless against them. Given the right circumstances, a vampire could kill a wizard/witch or even change them.

Aro and the others didn't hesitate to respect his request. Carlisle had noticed the admiration and fear in Aro's eyes when he talked to the wizard.

At the time of the meeting, Carlisle was wondering if being with the Volturi is what he wanted. Though he was never introduced to the wizard, he couldn't help but notice the wizard's interest in him. Several times he had noticed him watching him while reading a book about medicine. The last time he saw him, he said a few words to him. It was intriguing to him that a vampire was interested in medicine. As if knowing of Carlisle's blood control, he had encouraged him to pursue it.

_You don't belong here._ _There's a greater purpose for you out there,_ he had said before leaving with a POP!

It had left Carlisle in a confused daze.

Surprisingly, he did have a greater purpose and that purpose was his family. If he hadn't left, none of his family would be here. He had wanted to thank the wizard and ask him how he knew. But he didn't know where to look.

He had often asked Aro if he still saw the old wizard and Aro often told him no because of another war that had happened. There was also word that he had become headmaster at a school that was dedicated to magic. He had made plans to maybe go to the school to see him or write him a letter. But then sad news came to him two years ago.

Albus Dumbledore was dead.

Though he never knew him that well, Carlisle felt sad over his death.

He wondered if the Hawkins girls knew him and what ties they may have to this world.

Was risking his family's life worth finding out?

His mind told him to run.

But his instinct told him to stay.

Until he was certain, he had choice but to keep this from his family….for now.

_At La Push Beach_

Jacob Black paced around the sand, anxiously.

He wanted to join the search for that red-headed leech with the rest of pack. She was after his Bella and he wanted her dead.

But for whatever reason, Sam, their pack leader, wanted to have a talk with him. Jacob tried to get out of it, but Sam insisted.

Jacob was curious as to why Sam needed to talk to him.

As he pondered possible reasons, he spotted Sam heading his way.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait until after patrolling?" Jacob asked when Sam got closer to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Bella." Sam answered, stopping right in front of him.

"What about it?" Jacob asked, getting a little defensive.

"You haven't imprinted on her yet, have you?"

"No, but that's my personal business, not yours."

"You're right. It's not my business. But I am concerned about it."

"Look, Bella and I are happy. Why should it matter if I hadn't imprint on her yet?" Jacob said, frustrated.

He didn't understand why Sam was so concerned. So what if he hadn't imprinted? It didn't mean that they weren't meant for each other…right?

As if reading his mind, Sam said, "It does matter. Think about me and Leah. I was ready to marry her when Emily came into the picture. Remember how angry she was about it? She still hasn't forgiven me for what happened."

"Just because it happened to you doesn't mean it'll happen to me and Bella?"

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Jacob hesitated. Though he would never admit it to Bella, Jacob was beginning to have doubts. He knew in his heart that he loved her dearly, but he began to wonder if someone else was his imprint.

He hated it when Sam was right.

"Fine, I'll admit it. I have my doubts. But you forget. I've been around all the girls that live around here and none of them I've imprinted on."

"Have you met the newcomers?"

"No, why?"

"Maybe one of those girls is your imprint."

Jacob scoffed.

"You're kidding, right? What are the chances of that?"

"There's a slim chance, but you never know. Just try talking to her about the possibility. You two might have to prepare yourselves for whatever happens. I don't want you to lose your best friend like I did."

"I don't' think there's anything I should worry about. I know Bella and I are meant for each other. Imprint or not."

"That's what I said about Leah. Look if anything, do it for her. She may understand that its not a voluntary action. But it still doesn't mean…."

Before Sam could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a soft melody.

Jacob pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He recognized that ringtone immediately. He opened it, happy for the distraction.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" Jacob asked, happy to get away from the conversation.

_"Hey, I'm doing good. I'm at home with Charlie, getting dinner ready. I thought I'd call you to see how you were."_

"I'm better now that I've talked to you."

Sam rolled his eyes as Jacob punched his shoulder.

He could hear Bella smile on the phone.

_"I also wanted to see if you were free this weekend. I know you had stuff going on the next few days so I thought I'd call you before you got too busy."_

"Sure I'm free. What do you want to do?"

_"I actually wanted to show the new kids La Push Beach. I thought you may want to tag along. It's not every day you meet people from England."_

Jacob was at a lost for words.

All the worries that had been pushed to the side came forward. What if Sam was right? Could one of these girls be his imprint? But what were the chances of that?

_Get a grip on yourself,_ Jacob thought as Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

_"Jacob? Are you still there?"_ Bella asked concerned.

That snapped him out of it.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I would love to tag along. It sounds like fun. Just tell me the time and I'll meet you there." he answered, trying to sound reassuring.

It worked.

_"Great. I'll let you know. I better go. I hear the pasta boiling. I love you."_

"I love you too."

_"Bye!"_ She hung up.

"Bye." He softly said.

He began to hope that Sam was wrong. Why he agreed to it? He would never know. He wanted to say no the moment she asked. But something in him told him to go.

What was going to happen if he was proven wrong?

Would Bella hate him?

Jacob felt someone pat his back and remembered Sam. When he looked up though, Sam was phasing back to a wolf.

Jacob was grateful to be alone with his thoughts but why did he have to put _those_ thoughts into his head?

_Because no matter how many times you try to convince yourself, you are as worried about it as she is_, his inner self thought.

Jacob sighed.

_Sometimes it sucked being a wolf._


	8. Confrontations, Honesty, and A Surprise

**Author's Note: Apologies beforehand if the characters seem a little OOC in this chapter. I was trying to stay true to form with them. I hope you guys like this. This is the quickest I've updated in awhile. Hope you guys like it. Already working on chapter 9.**

**Big thanks to keelhaulrose and AriesPrincess-Slyffindor for helping me**

**As Always I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

Chapter 8- Confrontations, Honesty, and A Surprise

Arthur Weasley was at his wits end trying to figure out the mystery of the sudden disappearance of Harry, Hermione and Luna. He tried asking various people, from Neville to the Minster of Magic himself. But no one had a clue as to where they'd gone, even though he had a sneaky suspicion that Kingsley knew more than he was willing to tell.

But trying to get an answer from that wizard was trying to get water out of a rock.

It was impossible.

He was left with only one option.

Confronting his two children…..

As a father, seeing his children as possible causes of the disappearances made him slightly upset. He was never one to pry since he had good communication with all of his children. They would usually go to him when they were in trouble, knowing full well that their mother would either get overly angry or worried.

But that was also the key point. They had him and their mother to rely on while Harry and Hermione had no one aside from them.

If they were in danger or needed a safe refuge due to the escape of Bellatrix, he would have hoped they would come to the Burrow despite the problems.

Now that notion had been proven wrong, his one and only hope still remained…..that the three of them were together.

The task of finding information was affecting his sleep, leaving him sometimes to dream horrible nightmares of possible things that had happened to them. He needed some more information, and talking to his children might provide him that.

He was beginning to realize that his family needed to know the truth. If anyone could find the missing trio, it would be them. He didn't like lying to his wife and he knew that she deserved to know the truth. He was beginning to notice her being bothered by the idea of Harry and Hermione not coming to see them, especially when they found out Bellatrix escaped.

So he planned on asking the family to the den to have a family meeting after eating the breakfast that he knew his wife and Mrs. Malfoy would prepare. He expected this conversation was going to be an interesting one.

Acting like nothing was wrong at breakfast proved to be a difficult task. It was hard to act cheerful and happy when he had other concerns on his mind. He didn't want to worry Molly and yet he knew he was, by not acting like himself.

How he still managed to get through it without expressing his worries was still a mystery to him.

As Molly and Mrs. Malfoy gathered the dirty plates, he took this time to say, "Molly, children, may I have a word with you all in the den please?"

Everyone looked at each other somewhat confused, but Molly and their children did as they were told as they followed him to their den.

He was looking at the fireplace when he heard Molly ask, "What's going on, dear?"

"Some news has recently come up and I feel we need to discuss this as a family."

"Is it about Harry and Hermione?" Molly asked, worried.

"Yes, but I must ask Ginny and Ron an important question," He directed his next words to his children.

"You both know I love you dearly but I'm afraid I need you to be completely honest with me. What exactly happened that ended your relationships with Hermione and Harry?" he asked, looking between them.

Molly and George both looked at them as well.

Ginny's cheeks and Ron's ears turned bright red, both surprised by the question.

"Why would you ask such a thing? How is that an important question?" Ginny asked, getting slightly angry at the question.

"I have my reasons for it that I'll explain after your answer. Now please."

"But I already told you about my relationship with Harry. It ended because he was too stubborn to open up to me. How am I supposed to be with someone who refuses to talk to me?"

"Are you sure there's nothing more to it? Like your relationship with Draco?"

"ARTHUR!" Molly looked at her husband, in shock.

"DAD!" Ginny and the two boys looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask."

"No! Draco had nothing to do with it! He's…He's just a friend, dad."

Ron and George scoffed at this thought, which earned them a glare from their little sister.

"Okay then. How about you, Ron?"

Ron paled. He took note of Ron's discomfort as he shifted from side to side. Ron looked at the ground, hoping to avoid the eyes that were currently set on him. Mr. Weasley knew that Ron had been avoiding this conversation the moment he moved back in the Burrow.

"Well, out with it, Ron. Answer your father." Molly asked. This answer was the one that everyone wanted to hear.

"We…we…just couldn't get past our p-p-problems is all." Ron stuttered.

He knew when his children weren't being honest and this moment happened to be one of them.

From the look on Molly's face, he knew she didn't believe him either.

"It must have been one hell of a problem for you to come home with boils all over your body." George said before he had a chance to say something.

"That's none of your concern, George." Ron spat.

"Ron, please. We need to know what happened." Arthur didn't have time for arguments.

"Why? Why do Ginny and I need to explain our relationships to you? How is this important in any matter?"

"Because, my son, it is. I need to know if Harry and Hermione had any reason to not come here for refuge."

"Why wouldn't they come? We're family. Sure, there would have been a lot of awkwardness but I'm sure they would have shown up." George reasoned.

"I don't see any reason why they wouldn't either but the question still remains…What happened between you and Hermione, Ron?"

It seemed liked hours had passed as Ron still refused to answer the question. He shifted, nervously as he looked at his mother. Arthur thought they were going to have to give him truth serum in order for him to talk until he finally sighed in frustration and fear.

"Okay, fine. If you must know, Hermione caught me in bed with Lavender Brown."

Arthur Weasley looked at his son in shock.

This was the last answer he expected.

"WHAT?" Molly sceerched.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Molly's wand was out and Ron was backing away in fear. To make matters worse, Ginny joined in with her.

"You did what?" Ginny exclaimed, not wanting to believe a word he said.

"She was working late hours and didn't have time for me and I bumped into Lavender and one thing led to another, and I was cheating on Hermione with her for almost a month before she caught us."

"You daft fool! You give away a future for that…that dimbo! And to think, I thought Hermione was horrible to put that hex on you. But I see that she was only showing you mercy." Molly exclaimed, with such anger that everyone thought her hair would catch fire.

"It wasn't my fault. If she had only just…" Before Ron could finish his sentence, his voice was silenced.

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD! Out of all the idiotic things you've done to her, this is a topper. That girl loved you since your second year and all you ever did was break her heart until your stupid brain realized your feelings for her. I'm ashamed to call you my son. I've raised you better than that!"

"Molly, calm down. Please." Arthur walked towards his wife.

"NO! I will not calm down. I love her like a daughter and now because of HIM, I might have lost her."

"We don't know that dear. Maybe she was trying to spare him from being shunned from his family because of what he did."

"Yeah, Mum, Hermione knows you love her. She was just trying to protect Ron even though he doesn't deserve it." George added, trying to help.

Molly looked at her youngest son, with contempt and anger. Her wand was still pointed at him, causing him to shake in fear.

She undid her silencing spell and lowered her wand as Ginny followed suit. Everyone thought it was over until Molly turned and pointed her wand at Ron again. Sparks flew out of her wand as Ron began to change into frog.

She conjured about a cage and levitated frog Ron to it.

"Until you realize your faults in this, you will stay like this. This is FAR from over. You hear me?"

Frog Ron- RIBBET!-in response.

Molly reclaimed her spot on the couch with the cage set in front of her.

Her anger demeanor slowly diminished and her calmness returned.

"Now dear, can you please tell us what's going on?"

Arthur sighed.

"It seems Hermione, Harry and Luna are missing."

The room was silent at first until everyone started asking different questions. Frog Ron was hopping in his cage, croaking with every jump. All of them were confused about the news that they heard. He was right about one thing though.

This conversation was an interesting one.

* * *

Jacob was having a rough time. His talk with Sam earlier that day had bothered him to the point of making him want to see Bella. He couldn't put off seeing her until that day where he could possibly meet his imprint.

She meant more to him than that.

He cursed his heritage for this imprinting thing.

He loved Bella and he wanted a future with her. But he knew all that was subject to change with just one glance.

It was a curse that destroyed relationships, even possibilities of staying friends.

He would be damned if that happened to him and Bella.

He was relieved to see Bella's bedroom light on and the window opened. He climbed the tree that led to it and entered inside.

Bella jumped at the sound of his feet hitting the floor but was soon running to Jacob's open arms when she realized it was him. Jacob kissed her with such fire that he wondered why he hadn't imprinted on her. If she can cause this much passion from him, how can someone else be his and not her?

They gently pulled apart, still clinging on to each other. Jacob laid his head against hers. They stood in comfortable silence and Jacob felt he could stay in that moment forever. He was surprised however by the next words out of Bella's mouth.

"Jake, can we talk about imprinting?"

Jacob moved to look at her, surprise still etched on his face.

"S-Sure."

She moved away from him and went to sit on her bed. Jacob sat right next to her and took note of her fidgeting. He placed his hand on hers and she seemed to relax.

"Why do you want to talk about this?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"It dawned on me after we talked that you hadn't met the Hawkins teens before. You've lived here all your life, probably met every girl or came across every girl here. Yet you haven't imprinted. It sounds silly to me but for some reason I feel kind of strange introducing you to the new people. I mean, what are the chances that you imprint on one of them?"

Wow, this conversation is beginning to sound familiar, Jacob thought, as he listened to her.

"So you're worried that if imprint happens…."

"That we'll become another Leah and Sam. I don't want that, Jake. Not for us. You're not only my boyfriend, you're my best friend. I don't want to lose you because of that."

Jacob sighed. He understood how she felt. But how could they prevent the inevitable?

"You understand that I don't have any control over it. That if it happens, I might hurt you. Are you willing to risk that with me meeting new people?"

"I'm not going to keep you hidden from the world, Jake. I know that imprinting is involuntary that you have no choice. I just…I don't know. I guess us talking about makes it feel more real and a possibility. I don't want to worry anymore about it. I'm not going to say it's not going to hurt, you leaving me for someone else. But I've met these girls and talked to them. If I had to choose anyone for you, it would be one of them."

"I just don't want to lose you, Bella. I don't want to hurt you."

Jacob almost slapped himself. He was beginning to sound like the leech, Edward. He quickly shook his thoughts when Bella spoke up again.

"You won't lose me. I won't let that happen. I know you though. I know the guilt you are feeling over this and I just don't want that guilt preventing you from being my best friend. Somehow we'll get through this if it happens. You just got to believe that as much as I have to."

Jacob didn't say anything. He knew she was right. The unknown scared the crap out of him. So many what ifs. Sure, they can say all they want that they could stay friends. But could they really?

They really didn't have a choice in the matter. So all he could do was try.

"I won't let that happen to us, Bella. We'll be friends to the end." Jacob said, smiling to hide his doubts.

She smiled back.

Content with the talk, Bella leaned on Jacob. For now, they were going to enjoy the time together. Bella felt more confident after their talk while Jacob was still in doubt.

Could they still be friends?

Or was Bella going to become another Leah?

Only time would tell and Jacob hoped to the heavens that he could still have his best friend if things were really to change.

* * *

Two days passed as things were beginning to become a routine for Hermione and the others. They found themselves enjoying life in Forks. Though Hermione and Luna still hadn't told Harry about the vampires, things were great. They were beginning to make a few more friends and their friendship with Bella just kept growing. She spent most of her time around them and even invited them to have dinner with her and her dad at her house tonight.

Hermione enjoyed having the brunette girl around but felt horrible for having to lie to her. Something about her told Hermione that she could be able to handle the truth about them. Maybe it was the fact that the girl had a vampire bite on her freakin' arm. If she honestly knew the truth about Edward, then why didn't it stop her from dating him?

Out of everyone, Hermione was probably the most happy that the weekend was finally here. As much as she loved school, she wanted to have a break too. Well, from Edward anyway.

Ever since the first day, he had done the very thing that she was doing, avoiding her at all costs. He did occasionally look at her and said a few words when they had to share stuff in Ecology for an assignment. Other than that, neither of them said a word to each other.

She would be called a liar if she didn't admit that it didn't bother her. Something was drawing her to him and she didn't know if it was curiosity or possible feelings that were blossoming.

Hermione scoffed at the thought.

Me have feelings for him? Last thing is a relationship with an angst vampire, she thought.

She was still working on her research and was yet to find any answers. It was only a couple of days and she was expecting something to come up that could help.

She still had time.

Well, that was until the unexpected happened.

Before separating for their classes after lunch, Luna had whispered softly to Hermione that she had no choice but to break her promise to her. Before she had a chance to ask why, the bell rang.

But soon she would have her answer.

It came to her into her English class.

After the class finished watching the movie Macbeth, their teacher started telling them about an assignment. They were to rewrite Macbeth in a modern way. They had to be partnered with someone and Hermione had felt a moment of dread.

Please let us pick our own partners, she thought repeatedly.

The teacher then said, "Look at the person sitting next to you."

_Oh, Merlin._

She hesitantly looked at Edward who in turn looked at her.

"Meet your partner."

_Bullocks…._

Everyone else was already talking about their assignment and making plans while Hermione and Edward stayed quiet.

She couldn't believe her luck.

She glanced at Edward before turning away and sighing.

_So much for my research_, she thought frustrated.


	9. Edward's Last Day

**this chapter isn't betad. When it is, it will be replaced. Edward may seem a little OOC in here but that's the beauty of fanfiction. You can tweak some things here and there. **

**As always Harry Potter and Twilight characters do not belong to me.  
**

**A thanks to waterflower20 for reviewing this chapter for me.  
**

.Chapter 9—Edward's Last Day

Hermione couldn't believe what just happened. She was partnered up with Edward Cullen. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she thought of the irony. Now she knew why Luna had to break her promise. Jasper sat next to her in her English class and so now they were partners too.

How were they supposed to work together when they didn't talk to each other?

The rest of the period was given to them to make plans with their partners for the assignment. They were given two weeks to finish it. The classroom was filled with excited chatter while two partners remained silent.

Finally, Edward broke the silence by saying, "I can do this on my own if you like. I'll just tell the teacher you helped me so you don't have to deal with being around me."

Hermione was a little hurt by his words. She didn't expect him to provide that sort of solution. Sure it gave her more time to work on her research. But it seemed the Fates had other plans.

She also wasn't going to let someone else do her work. She was Hermione Granger after all.

"Don't be ridiculous. We'll work on this together. I won't let you do this on your own."

"So how do you want to do this? I know my brother Jasper is partnered with your cousin."

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Jasper's your brother?"

"Well, adoptive brother. I'm surprised Jessica hasn't filled you in on the rumors about my family."

Hermione scoffed, "I'm not one to listen to gossip. Besides as you can tell, I haven't exactly been close friends with her since my argument with Lauren."

"Yeah, I saw that. It wasn't right for her to judge Ophelia like that. She may be different from others but that's what makes her special."

"She's always been teased because she was different, growing up." Hermione couldn't help but feel a little pang of guilt. When they first met Luna, Hermione almost made it slip of her nickname that people called her. Loony Lovegood. Though she never had the same thoughts as Lauren about her, it still didn't help her guilt. It never seemed to bother Luna and she had proven to be a great friend in her time of need.

"I bet you had a few choice words to those people." Edward for the first time smirked and Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"No one messes with family."

"You couldn't be more right about that."

They both laughed, both feeling more relaxed around each other.

"I honestly don't know why Lauren doesn't like her. Ophelia hasn't done anything wrong to anyone."

"My brother, Jasper seems to like her and he doesn't like a lot of people. My sister, Alice, has wanted to ask her for some fashion tips after seeing her in that dress."

"Ophelia would probably like that. She loves to make new friends. Did your brother tell you their arrangements for this project?"

"He was leaving it up to Ophelia. She told him that she needed to talk to you first since you're the one that drives her and James around."

Hermione smiled a little.

That's Luna, always thoughtful, she thought. Hermione found this a benefit. They had the control of when and where they would be able to see them. Yes, things may be getting a bit better conversation between her and Edward, but she still wasn't completely trusting to them.

"If you don't mind, can I have the night to figure it out? I am having dinner with Bella and her father tonight and I'll have her call your sister to let you know our plans."

"Sounds like a good idea. You and Bella seem to becoming close friends."

"She's a great friend."

"She seems to be taking a liking to your cousin, James."

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are we jealous, Edward?"

Edward quickly waved his hands by saying, "No no no. That's not why I brought it up. Just making conversation is all."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. It was almost like he was preventing her to think otherwise. She found it somewhat cute.

The bell rang at that moment and the class began to quickly gather their things. Hermione was one of the ones out the door, heading to meet with others. She was surprised when someone tapped her shoulder and found Edward standing before her.

"Uh, since we have to be partners in this, I thought it might be a good idea if we exchanged phone numbers."

Hermione was somewhat surprised. Was this really the same Edward?

"I—We don't have a phone at our house just yet. Maybe when we get it installed, I'll let you know. "

"Well, he-here's my number, anyway. Just call me when you figured out where you want to work on this project. We have to work on this project for two weeks so…."Edward slowly handed her a piece of paper and she, still in shock, accepted it.

He walked away without another word.

Hermione was still standing there when she heard a voice holler, "Jean's got a boyfriend!"

Her head whipped around to glare at Harry, who had the biggest smirk on his face. Bella and Luna were both looking at her with smiles too.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as she joined the group.

She was still curious as to what brought this sudden change in him.

He really did seem like a strange vampire.

Cute, but strange.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Alice exclaimed as Edward walked towards her and Jasper.

Edward smiled, knowing full well for his sister's outburst. He didn't care if people were looking.

"She took my number, Alice." Edward replied.

"That's beside the….wait, what?" Alice looked at him, surprised.

"She didn't argue, she didn't give it back. She took it." Edward said, with a hint of joyous laughter.

Jasper smirked at him, happy to see his brother happy again.

He patted Edward's shoulder and said, "Maybe there is hope for you yet. "

Gym class.

Ugh! How Alice loathed those two words.

She hated when they had to dress in those awful school gym clothes when they had an activity during class.

And today's activity was one she equally loathed…..

Dodgeball.

A vampire's greatest enemy.

It took a lot of control on their part to not let their vampire strength come through.

Yet for as long as they have lived, they have managed to not kill anyone.

Two leaders were chosen and they in turn chose their teammates. Lauren and a boy named Liam were the chosen leaders.

Lauren being Lauren picked all her friends including James Hawkins. That choice was because Jessica was practically screaming in her ear to pick him.

Jean and Ophelia, no surprise, was on the opposing team having gotten on Lauren's bad side. Alice didn't need to have a vision to see where this might lead to. Though the Hawkins teens were oblivious to what might conspire.

When the game started, they were laughing and carrying on, having fun going against each other. Alice took into account how James never left Bella's side which made Jessica extremely jealous from what Edward told her.

Ophelia seemed lost in her own little world most of the time. When the game had hit a pause point, she was surprised to see her husband have a short conversation with her. She smiled, feeling happy about Jasper making a friend, a human one at that. She was also excited about possibly gaining a shopping buddy if the vision ran in a good course.

Then before she knew it, Alice found herself slipped into a vision. She saw a group of girls that included Lauren and Jessica , holding dodge balls and glancing in a specific direction.

The vision ended abruptly without her knowing who they were looking at.

She quickly looked around and spotted the group of girls.

She looked into the direction of who they were staring at and found them staring at Jean and Ophelia.

Edward, who had read her mind, went in the two girls' direction with Jasper following suit as balls began to fly.

James seemed to notice what was happening and quickly shouted, "Jean! Ophelia! Look out!"

Alice noticed a small hint of fear in his voice as he shouted.

Silence hit the gym as the balls that were targeted at Ophelia and Jean hit Jasper and Edward instead.

The Forks High School students and even the coach looked at Jasper and Edward in shock at the heroic gesture. Never before in the years that they had been in school that they had seen the Cullens interact with other people including new students.

James and Bella ran towards them while she did the same.

Edward looked at Lauren's direction and shouted, "What the heck is wrong with you? I get that this is a game and hitting your opponent is the idea but ganging up on two girls isn't right."

Lauren without skipping a beat, sneered in response and said, "It is none of your business what I do. As far as I'm concerned they deserved what was coming. I don't understand why you would defend them. What's so special about them?"

This made her hate the two girls even more.

How did they get the Cullens on their side?

"Because they are nothing like you. I actually enjoy talking to Ophelia more than I ever did with you. Unlike you, she actually listens to others and gives a damn about people." Jasper answered before Edward could.

If pigs could fly, the skies would be full of them.

No one had ever heard Jasper talk, let alone like someone else.

What effect did these new students have them?

Lauren though remained unfazed. She scoffed at Jasper's response.

"She's a weirdo. Have you seen what she wears?"

"Really Lauren? You're judging her by her looks. I honestly would like to have the honor to be her friend and Jean's. Her being different and Jean standing up to you is a good thing in my eyes. It makes me want to get to know them even more."

He turned his stare to Jessica.

She seemed to cower under his cold stare.

"I'm actually surprised that you went along with this, Jessica. You honestly think James would date you now after you attempt to hurt his family?" Edward snapped.

Jessica looked at James in shame as he just glared at her.

"I don't need your approval. Everyone in this school likes me. They actually want to be my friend." Lauren said, with pride.

The two vampires scoffed at her.

"Seriously? You think people here like you? They fear you because you are nothing more than a bully. The only reason why they would want to be your friend is to be on your good side. Besides who would want to be your friend after this? Now bug off. I'm not wasting any more time talking to you."

Jessica pulled Lauren away before she could say another word.

The whole gym was loud again, chatting about what had just occurred.

Edward and Jasper turned around to be greeted by thankful eyes.

"You girls okay?" Jasper asked, looking at the pair concerned.

"Yes, thank you for coming to our aid. You didn't have to." Ophelia answered, smiling.

"Don't be silly, Ophelia. It wasn't right for her to do that. Plus I strongly disagree with her about your clothes. I would love to go shopping with you." Alice said, with a smile.

Ophelia smiled back.

"Sounds like fun. What do you think, Jean?" Luna said, turning to look at her cousin.

"I agree. As long as we stop at a bookstore along the way." Hermione said, with a smile.

James groaned, "We're going to need a bigger house."

Jean glared at him, punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!" he complained, rubbing his shoulder.

"Serves you right."

Everyone laughed before they heard the coach yell, "Alright, time to go back to the locker rooms."

The group began to dispan as Alice, Ophelia, and Bella left with the rest of the girl students and Jasper and James left with the boys.

Edward was about to follow when Jean caught his arm.

He turned to look at her.

"Thanks for defending Ophelia. You don't know how much that means to me and James."

"No need to thank me. You would do the same if it was the other way."

Hermione smiled.

"You're right. I would."

He again turned away to walk away but before he could take another step, Jean took him by surprise.

She kissed him on his cheek.

He stood there in shock as she ran away towards the girls' locker room.

Edward placed his hand on his cheek. From the way he was acting, you would have thought he won the lottery. It was just a simple thankful gesture. But to Edward, it was a good step on his way to hopefully get Jean's trust. It made him feel human again.

He was still standing there when Jasper came out to get him.

He had a sad look on his face though.

"That's not fair. I helped too. Where's my kiss?"

This seemed to snap Edward out of his daze. He looked at his brother's face and laughed.

Jasper simply smiled as they began to walk to locker room.

Today was a really good day.

A great last day.

Because he knew when he got home, Rosalie was going to kill him.


	10. Just to let you know

Hello, just wanted to let you lovely readers out there know that Chapter 9 is up. Its unbeta for the moment so pardon any errors. Hope you enjoy it.

Hugs,

Ria


End file.
